Obeying Orders
by Syrae
Summary: What if the Admiral finally had enough of Harm and Mac's dance and decided to take fate into his own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N1: This is my first posted fanfic, so please be a little easy on me. In this story the Admiral is still JAG, but Lt. Gregory Vukovic has joined the team and Sturgis has transferred out. **

**A/N: Also note that English is not my native tongue. Any mistakes made are mine. **

**Hope you´ll enjoy and please review!**

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA

1040 hours local

Two-star Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden got up out of his seat and stretched. Today was a lazy day. There was, for a difference, not so much to do. Or maybe he didn't feel like doing so much. Walking into the bullpen, he found other officers who had the same thing he had. For some reason, everything was quiet.

He heard voices in the break room. Rabb and Mackenzie. When those two would ever get things right… There was absolutely no poll to make on them. It had been a busy poll when they went to Australia, when Bud lost his leg, when Harm resigned his commission to go after her to Paraguay… Still, no result. The two were maybe not meant to be after all.

AJ stopped dead in his tracks when he heard soft moans. Moans? In the break room? They couldn't possibly be… He shook his head. No, Rabb and Mackenzie had too much sense to be making love in the break room in the middle of the morning.

Stepping closer, AJ started to listen to what exactly it was he was hearing.

'That's the spot…'

God, that was Mac's husk voice. She sounded so sexy when she talked with that voice.

'There?' he heard Harm ask, in the same low tone as Mac had been talking.

'Mmm mmm'.

Right. AJ composed himself. There had to be a totally legitimate reason why they were talking like that. Like he said, Rabb and Mackenzie had too much sense to be doing something close to making out in the break room where they could be heard.

'You have a way with your hands Flyboy'.

AJ could almost hear Harm smile and lean into her ear. 'You have no idea Ninja-girl'.

What was it with the nicknames too? He didn't know anyone else in the office, hell; he didn't know anyone else who used the nicknames besides Harm and Mac. They probably became the terms of endearment they used for each other. Almost had to be, after all the years of using them.

'You are sure that this is going to prevent…'

'Mac, if you want me to help you, you have to stop complaining and let me do my job okay? The pressure is just fine as it is. We're not going to get rid of it right this morning anyway'.

Curiosity got the best of him and AJ walked into the break room. The sight wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Harm was softly massaging her foot and Mac was sitting on the counter so he didn't have to bent down all the way.

'Morning' AJ cheerfully greeted them.

'Morning' they responded. Harm didn't bother to take his hands of the place they were; he kept massaging her foot.

'Is that a fresh pot?' AJ asked.

'Yes sir. Mac just made it'. Harm added more pressure to her foot to keep her in her place. 'Stay still Marine. This isn't going to go away if you don't sit still'.

'It's nothing' Mac protested.

Harm made a face. 'Right. It's nothing. You would've looked as troubled as you did when it was nothing Tiger. Forget about it and sit still'.

AJ couldn't help but snort. Maybe it was just the day but for once, it was nice to watch them bicker. The tension between them had been unbearable after they returned from Paraguay but things were better now.

'When was the last time you used that bath in your bathroom?' Harm asked, obviously not caring that the Admiral was there.

Mac sighed. 'Too long ago. Can't remember. Any reason you're asking?'

'Just wondering'.

AJ made as much noise as he could possibly make but it didn't seem to bother them. He eventually gave up and retrieved from the break room. Having them bicker was better then to have them fight. He was sure everyone would agree with him on that. The spill of the office was all about them and if they didn't get along, the rest of the staff didn't know how to behave themselves around the two.

He softly started to sing:

''Rabb and Mackenzie

Sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G''

Jen looked up when she heard him sing and arched an eyebrow. She didn't really know the Admiral in a cheerful mood, let alone that she had heard him sing. 'Sir? Are you all right?'

'I'm perfectly happy Petty Officer'. He actually winked at her.

Jen got out of her chair and walked around her desk, following the Admiral to his office. 'Sir? Were you just singing something about Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie?'

AJ set his mug on his desk and plumped down in his chair. 'You mean if I was singing:

''Rabb and Mackenzie

Are sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G?''

Guilty as charged'.

Jen had trouble holding her laugh back. 'Sir, with all due respect, but isn't that something Chloe or Mattie, maybe even little AJ would sing, sir?'

'That could be Petty Officer. However, I was the one singing it. If either three of the above would've sung it, maybe we would have them sitting in a tree…'

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Jen chorused.

AJ smiled. 'You're getting the hang of it Petty Officer. Keep it going'.

Jen stared at him in bewilderment. 'What if they hear me sir?'

He could care less at the moment. 'So, what if they do? They'll have to get their heads out of their sixes someday'.

It was silent in the room and Jen felt her jaw drop to the floor. Did he actually say that out loud? What had gotten into him? The Admiral never made comments like that. 'Sir?'

'Oh, face it Jen. He didn't just give up commission to find her, she didn't follow him all the way to Russia to help him find closure. There's something more between the two. They're both just too damn stubborn to do anything about it'.

Jen felt that she could make any comment or suggestion now that he was in such a good mood. She turned around to close the door and grinned. 'Sir, about that. Why don't we do that for them? Do something about it I mean'.

AJ sat right up in his chair and there appeared a mischievous smile on his face. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Well sir…let's put it like this. There is something called Admiral's privilege that could help them out a lot'.

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA  
1554 hours local

Jen was sitting behind her desk, still humming the song the Admiral had planted in her head earlier in the day. She had a wide smile on her face. If things would work out the way she had in mind, the easygoing relationship between the Commander and Colonel wouldn't just end there.

It was only six minutes until she had to go and get them. What would they say? How would they react? The cover story was just a thin one. Well, there was no cover story. This was an act of the Judge Advocate General himself. And orders were to be obeyed.

The grin on Jen's face got even wider. There was no way she could hold it back now. Still humming, she got up and started to gather some papers. The ones she would need to make further arrangements.

'What's that song you've been humming through the entire day Jen?' Harriet asked as Jen was passing her on her way to the Colonel's office.

'Just some stupid song. Does AJ know how to spell yet?'

'He's getting there'. Harriet eyed her. 'Something you would like to share?'

Jen leaned in to Harriet's ear and softly sang the song. Harriet's eyes grew wide. 'You've been humming _that_ song?'

'The Admiral started it this morning. When he came back from the break room he walked pass my desk and I heard him sing it. And when I asked him if he was fine he said that he was perfectly happy'.

'Well, he's not the only one anymore now, is he?' Harriet smiled and shook her head. 'Where you're heading?'

'I've been ordered to get the two teamed senior officers in his office by 1600 sharp to receive some very special orders'.

Harriet arched an eyebrow. 'Special orders? What kind of special orders?'

'You'll see'. Jen winked and went on to Mac's office. 'Colonel? The Admiral would like to see you'.

Mac looked up from her screen. 'Be right there'.

'I had to get you in there by 1600 sharp ma'am' Jen warned her.

Mac nodded absently. 'Just a second'.

Then Jen walked to Harms office. 'Commander? Admiral wants to see you at 1600 sharp'.

Harm waved with his hand. 'Give me a minute Jen'.

Jen hummed along and closed the door of the office behind her. They were wrapped up in cases as it was. 'Harriet? Could you help me down in archives? I need to find something and I think that you're the best person to help me out'.

Judging by the look on Jens face, Harriet dropped everything and followed the Petty Officer down to archives where Jen told her everything about the ''orders'' Harm and Mac were about to receive.

At exactly 1559 Mac got out of her chair and started to walk towards the Admiral's office. Harm followed her. 'He asked for you too?'

'Apparently'.

Harm tapped on the door and when they heard an 'Enter!' he opened the door and walked in. 'You wanted to see us sir?'

'Ah, yes. Right on time'.

Neither of the two trusted the expression in the eyes of the Admiral. He was up to something but neither knew what it was he was up to. Jen had been humming as well, like the Admiral was now. Mac's eyes grew wide when she recognized the song.

'Sir? Are you singing… _that_ song sir?'

AJ nodded. 'Yes Colonel. _That _song'. He rose and started to pace along his office, around them. 'Would you guys mind snapping to?'

'Sir?'

AJ waved with his hand. 'Just snap to, will you please? I don't want to shout it in your face at a beautiful day like this'.

Both of them moved into position. Beautiful day? It had been raining all day long. There was nothing beautiful about it.

'How are you?' AJ started.

It stayed quiet. 'Well?'

'Fine sir' came Harm's hesitant response.

'How's your foot Mac? Bandage help anything?'

Harm taped her foot with a bandage earlier that morning after she fell down the stairs and hurt her ankle. It wasn't sprained thank god but it hurt her.

Mac had no idea to respond to that. AJ never asked anything about issues like these. 'Better sir, thank you'. She frowned. What had gotten into him?

'Yes? That's good'. He paced some more, only to drive the tension up. 'How's the… you know. You two good?'

Did he actually want to know? Since when did AJ care about their friendship when it didn't interfere with their work?

'We're working on that sir' Mac acknowledged.

AJ nodded. 'That's good. Very good actually'. He turned to look at Harm. 'You'll be watching out for her I assume?'

'If she'll let me sir, yes sir'.

'We all know that you'll be watching out whether she wants it or not'. He grinned at their faces. 'Are you able to stand on that foot Mac?' he asked when he saw her wince in pain.

'Sort of sir' she breathed.

Harm already knew what was coming. 'Could she sit down sir? I don't think it's…'

'I'm a Marine Harm I can…' Mac cut him short.

'…wise to put more pressure on it than necessary' Harm finished.

AJ gestured to the chair. 'Sit Colonel'.

Mac rolled her eyes at Harm's concern but sat down anyway. Harm was still standing at attention.

'How's Miss Grace doing? She getting adjusted to living down the hall from you Commander?'

Harm had to swallow hard in surprise the Admiral asked him that. 'Mattie's fine sir. Trying to do her best at school, working hard to catch up…'

Where the hell was this going? The Admiral had only ordered them in to make small talk? They were up in cases till their nose!

AJ kept talking though, about nothing in particular. At last he told them they could go. Mac tried to stand up but Harm could see that it hurt her ankle more then she wanted to admit.

'Permission to…?'

'Get her to her office Commander. Don't care how you do it' AJ waved.

Since the Admiral didn't care, Harm swept her up in his arms and carried her out of the office while Mac was giving him the ''I'm a Marine, I can handle it''- speech. AJ laughed and called Jen and Harriet.

'You gave them the orders sir?' Jen asked.

AJ shook his head. 'Not yet. I have another plan. This way they can get used to the idea of going there and the way I have in mind isn't going to do that. It'll take them by surprise. You go and take care of the things we've discussed. I think the Petty Officer filled you in Lieutenant?'

Harriet was grinning from ear to ear. 'Yes sir'.

'Very well. Let's do it'.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Honeymoons and Details

**A/N: Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! **

**Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church

1450 hours local

It had been a week since the strange talk in the Admiral's office and things hadn't slowed down since then. Harm was still up into his nose in cases while Mac was ordered not to walk with her ankle and foot.

While Harm thought about it, he hadn't been able to count on Jen or Harriet to do things for him. He was totally on his own since Bud and Vukovic were out on investigation. They were both busy with an assignment the Admiral had given them.

Rising, Harm decided to see if he could get Mac anything and walked over to her office. Her swollen foot lay on a chair and she was trying to get as comfy as possible in her position.

'Hey Ninja-girl' he greeted her with a smile.

Mac looked up. 'Hey yourself sailor'.

'How's your foot?' he asked leaning against her doorway.

She shrugged. 'It's still hurting. But that's what the doctor said it would, right?'

He nodded. 'Sorry. I really didn't think you'd sprained it or I would've got you to a doctor right away'.

'It's all right'. She sighed. 'Tell me you got some good news on the O'Connell case?'

Harm nodded and started an expanded argument about the case. Mac was glad she could focus on the case instead of on her foot and ankle. Badly sprained. All she did was fall down the stairs for heaven's sake!

'Anyway, I was on my way to the break room. Can I get you anything?' Harm said after they'd discussed the case.

Mac looked around. 'Coffee and the piece of chocolate cake we brought?'

Harm was picking her up at her place every day since she wasn't able to drive. He did the grocery shopping, the cleaning, the cooking… He did practically everything. Mac was so glad that they were working on repairing their friendship as well. He would've been there but their conversations would've strained at some point. Now they didn't. Especially not with Mattie around. God, the girl could talk 24/7 if you didn't stop her.

'Sure. Be right back'.

As Harm left her office, Jen and Harriet moved into position for the next phase of the plan. Harriet followed Harm to the break room and Jen moved into Mac's office.

'Colonel? Could you help me out? I have no idea where to go. Thing is that I've saved some money, and now I'm able to go someplace nice you know. Plan to make it a nice time'.

Mac nodded. 'Who're you taking?'

'My boyfriend' Jen shyly added. If Mac only knew.

'Wow'. She was obviously impressed by that. 'Romantic huh? You can't choose location?'

Jen showed her some travel brochures. 'It's either Mexico, Jamaica or Virgin Islands'.

The look on Mac's face changed. 'Mexico, Jamaica or Virgin Islands? Hell of a pick Jen'.

'I know ma'am. I don't know which one to take and neither does Vic'.

'All right'. Mac studied the brochures; not giving the name Jen just mentioned much attention. 'Do you want to go all the way beach vacation or do you want to see something of the culture?'

Jen pretended to be thinking. 'What would you do ma'am?'

'If it were me and my boyfriend out there Jen?' Mac asked.

'Yes ma'am'.

Mac shrugged. 'Honestly, I would go for the romantic ánd culture thing. But then again, it's my boyfriend…' She hesitated. 'How deeply in love are you guys?'

'Very' Jen hurriedly said. She smiled. 'Really. It's hard to focus whenever I know he's fixing dinner or that he'll come to pick me up… You know what it's like ma'am'.

And if Mac knew. The day didn't seem to go fast enough so she could go home with Harm, pick Mattie up and enjoy the evening. 'I know. So that's why you've been glowing over the past week. How long has it been going on?'

'Not that long ma'am. Romantically speaking then. We've been friends for a while'. Jen was trying to keep her face straight. But she had to push the issue now. 'Do you know the feeling that whenever he touches you your skin just starts to tickle? You melt when he flashes that dazzling smile in your direction… He's great with kids and you just can't help but have visions of how's he gonna be with yours…'

Mac stared in the distance, relating to everything Jen just summed up. 'He's just standing in your kitchen, prepping dinner and when he turns around, he winks and smiles and you just know in an instant that no matter how crappy your day was, he just made the world look brighter…'

_Colonel, you've got it bad_, Jen couldn't help but think. Not that she said it out loud. The Admiral would restrict her for doing that. Throw her in Leavenworth on water and bread for weeks.

Mac shook her head. 'Sorry'. She looked at the brochures again. 'Virgin Islands Jen. If it were me…'

Jen nodded and gathered the brochures. 'Thanks a lot Colonel. You helped me out a lot'.

'You're welcome Jen'. She turned back to her file. It was obvious Jen was in love. This Vic guy had to be special. Especially if they were going on holiday together.

Unbeknownst to Mac, Harriet was firing the same questions at Harm. She walked into the break room, nose down in the travel brochures for the three exact same locations. And she bumped into Harm. 'I'm sorry sir. I didn't…'

'It's all right Harriet. What's that?' He looked over her shoulder to the brochures. 'Mexico, Jamaica, Virgin Islands? Taking a second honeymoon with Bud?'

'We're thinking about that sir' Harriet said. 'But we just don't know which location to pick'.

Harm filled the filter of the coffeepot with coffee. The Lieutenant saw he was making Marine coffee, just the way Mac did. 'It's a hell of a pick Harriet. Either one of them is good for a romantic holiday'.

Harriet leaned against the counter. 'Which one would you take sir?'

'For my honeymoon you mean?' He opened the fridge. 'It depends who I'm taking you know'.

'Your wife sir. Mistresses aren't allowed on honeymoons'.

Harm laughed. 'I suppose'. He thought. 'Well, if she wants to see the culture, Mexico would be like perfect. Jamaica is good if you want an all relax week or two and the Virgin Islands… Virgin Islands are just perfect if you want to spend the whole time love making on your private beach, or in your cabin, or in the exclusive pool…'

Harriet knew the distant look in his eyes way to well. He was thinking about Mac again. 'Well, the kids are staying here of course' she mumbled.

Her words shook Harm out of his mesmerized state. 'Well, if you want my advice Harriet, go for it. Take the Virgin Islands'.

'I think we'll do that sir. Thanks a lot'. She smiled at him and joined Jen in the bullpen. They looked at each other.

'Virgin Islands'.

* * *

JAG HQ  
Falls Church, VA  
1300 hours local

AJ called for Jen the next week. 'How are the preps coming Jen?'

Jen looked down at her list. 'We talked them into a location for the honeymoon sir. That was the easiest part. Let the two of them pick between Mexico, Jamaica or the Virgin Islands, tell them it's for a romantic get-away with your boyfriend and they'll give you a speech about how special the love of your life makes you feel'.

AJ started to laugh. 'You did fill Ms. Grace in about the plan didn't you?'

'Mattie knows everything about my "boyfriend" sir, she knows what and what not to tell them. Anyway, the church is booked, we've informed Chaplain Turner of the plan and he was more then willing to cooperate with us. There is only one thing sir…' her voice trailed off.

'Something wrong Petty Officer?' AJ was all concern. Their plan had to work out. It was one of the last things he would do as the JAG and it just had to work out.

'Well, how are we going to get the Commanders dress whites sir? They're all in his apartment, which isn't the biggest problem but how are we going to get one out to get it cleaned sir?'

'Who ever said you had to get it cleaned? We'll send him to a tailor and have one made'.

'What about the ribbons and medals sir? He has two DFC's'.

'I'll inform the man of that. I'm sure Ms. Grace will be so kind to get us a pair of wings?'

Jen smiled. 'That won't be a problem sir'. She scrabbled something on the paper. 'Harriet said that it would be best if we kept the flowers of the wedding in the theme they met. Roses. Is that good?'

AJ leaned back in his chair. 'They met in the White House Rose Garden Jen. Color?'

'Cream, white, red and pink'.

'Colonel's flowers?' AJ asked.

'Combination of the four sir. I have a picture here of what Harriet picked. I have to say she has a nose for it sir'.

He took he picture out of her hand. 'Dress?'

Jen took a deep breath. 'We're working on that sir. The Colonel can wear practically everything; we're having a hard time finding something. Men are so much easier to dress then women. It is for the most beautiful day of her life sir'.

AJ rose and started to pace around his office. 'Best man?'

'Lt. Commander Roberts'.

'Maid of honor?'

'Lt. Simms'.

AJ looked up, smiling. 'Perfect Petty Officer'.

'They are little AJ's godparents sir. That's why we made little AJ ring carrier. Rings are picked sir. Custom made. Here's the drawing'. She handed him another piece of paper. 'Caterer has been taking care of. What about the cake sir?'

'What about the cake Jen?'

'Something special?' Neither she nor Harriet knew what to do with the cake. 'We don't have a picture that is good enough to use so we have to come up with something else. Any idea's?'

'Where is Harriet?'

Jen was startled by that question. 'Bullpen sir'.

'Go get her for me, would you Jen?' AJ looked at her.

She nodded. 'Yes sir'. She left the office to come back with Harriet two minutes later. Harriet looked at surprised as Jen did.

'You wanted to see us sir?'

AJ mentioned to the two seats. 'Sit down. I hear that there is a little problem with the cake?'

Harriet took a deep breath. 'We don't have a picture that is good enough to use for the cake sir, so that is not an option. We're a bit in the dark here sir'.

'You two thought about the nicknames?'

They frowned at him. 'The nicknames sir?'

AJ nodded. 'You know. What does the Colonel call him? Flyboy?'

'Flyboy and Ninja-girl sir' Jen said. 'But that's just two of the million really'. She was still standing and Harriet and AJ turned around to her.

'Two of the million?'

Jen shrugged. 'She calls him all kinds of things sir. Flyboy, Stickboy, squid, sailor and Navy. Just as well he calls her Ninja-girl, Tiger, jarhead and Marine'.

That put things in a different light. AJ rubbed over his head. 'Right'.

All three of them were quiet. No one had thought that picking out a cake would be so hard.

'What about "Sarah"?' Harriet spoke up.

'You want the Colonel's first name on that cake?'

Harriet shook her head. 'Sarah the plane sir. It represents the Commander and the Colonel at the same time'.

'Yeah, but who has a mini "Sarah" that we can borrow?' Jen brought them back to sense. 'Or a picture with the two of them with "Sarah"?'

'The Commander has a replica of "Sarah" in his office'. Harriet bit her lip. Then she snapped with her fingers. 'I think I have the perfect picture. Bud once snapped a photo of them when he had to pick them up. They were at the airfield then'.

AJ nodded. 'Find it Lieutenant'. He walked back to his desk. 'What about the invitations? His parents and grandmother have been informed?'

'We're working on that sir' Jen said. 'Does the Colonel have any family we don't know about? The only one we could think of was Colonel O'Hara'.

'Her mother is still alive' AJ softly acknowledged. 'But they haven't talked for years'.

The look on Harriet's face was thoughtful. 'Do you think it should be wise to invite her sir? Especially if they haven't talked for years?'

He shrugged. 'Let me think about that okay? And send Colonel O'Hara an invitation. And a note that he will be there for his nieces wedding'.

'Aye sir. Anything else?'

AJ shook his head. 'No, I think that this covers it for now. Keep me informed. Dismissed'.

Jen and Harriet stood at attention and left the office.

'Oh Harriet,' AJ called her back, 'take care of that dress as soon as possible. She has to fit in it you know'.

Harriet smiled. 'Don't worry too much about that sir. We'll find something'. She softly closed the door behind her. 'My place tonight and bring every single catalogue we ordered'.

* * *

**You all know what to do! **


	3. Concrete plans

**A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews I keep getting! You're awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter of the plan. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1706 hours local

Harm walked into Macs office, frowning. 'Ready to go Ninja-girl?'

Mac closed her briefcase and looked confused at him. 'Something bothering you?'

'Any clue on what it is with Jen lately? She seems to be going out a lot these days'.

Mac laughed at his face. 'She's spending time with her boyfriend Harm. She's in love'.

He arched an eyebrow. 'Jen? In love? Is that why she's been glowing?' He took her briefcase and helped her stand up.

She took the crutches and they started to walk out of the bullpen. One step at a time. 'Well, they are going on a holiday together. Mattie said that she's in love right? And Mattie lives with her'.

Harm nodded. 'I guess'.

'Harm, snap out of complete dad-mode will you? Jen is old enough to know what she's doing'.

He let his breath out. 'Did she talk to you about it? Do you know anything?'

Mac shook her head and stepped out of the elevator. 'Only that his name is Vic'.

'Vic huh?' Harm pondered about the name for a while and Mac knew better than to ask him about it. They made it to the car in compatible silence. 'She's not talking about Vukovic is she?'

Her head snapped up. 'What do you mean, she's not talking about Vukovic? What does Vukovic have to do with this?'

Harm sighed. 'Vukovic tell everyone to call him Vic Mac'. He opened the door and helped her to sit down.

'I think that Jen is a smarter woman than to go for Vic. Besides, Vic can be short for Victor just as well as it can be short for Vukovic'. She looked up to Harms worried face. 'Sailor, she'll be fine. The only thing she'll want you to do is walk her down the aisle to the guy of her dreams. When the time is right'.

He nodded, still not convinced, but put at ease for the moment. 'All right. She'll come to us if she wants us to meet him right?'

'I'm positive'. She squeezed his hand. 'Let's go pick Mattie up and stop worrying. You can ask Mattie about it, but I doubt that she knows more'.

Unbeknownst to them, the other JAG officers were looking at them from Bud's office. Jen smiled at Harriet. 'Are you sure September 16th isn't too late?'

'Are you kidding me? After the nine years they've waited, they can wait till September 16th. At this point it doesn't matter when they get married, as long as they do'.

Jen could only agree to that. She turned around and went in search for Vukovic. 'Vic? You got a minute?'

Vic put his file down and smiled up to her. 'I have all the time in the world for you babe. What's up?'

Jen rolled her eyes. 'I need a favor'.

'I'm all ears'.

'Good'. Jen sat down on the edge of his desk. 'The Admiral ordered me and Harriet to arrange the Commander and Colonels wedding. He's going to order them to get married, but they don't know anything about it. So, Harriet is the maid of honor, Bud is the best man and we have three other bridesmaids. Would you mind walking me down the aisle on their wedding day?'

He stared at her for a slight moment. 'He's ordering them to get married? What about the pool?'

'Became invalid the minute he decided to order them'.

Vic couldn't hold his laugh. 'I love to see the Commanders face when he sees her walking down the aisle. Who's giving her away?'

'The Admiral. She asked him when she was going to get married the first time but that didn't happen because the Commander ended up in the Atlantic Ocean and her fiancé realized that he would always come second place'.

'There really is a story behind the two of them isn't there?' He tapped his pen on his desk.

'More then you and I will ever know' Jen said. 'So you'll do it?'

He winked. 'It will be my honor to walk you down the aisle Miss Coates'.

'It better be. I think they both expect that you're my boyfriend'.

The look on Vic's face was priceless. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide spread. Jen smiled. 'Close your mouth Vic. You're not trying to catch flies are you?'

He shook his head. 'Why are they thinking that?'

Jen casually shrugged and smiled. 'I told them my boyfriends name was Vic, which can be interpreted two ways. It's either you or a guy who's name is Victor'. She ruffled her hand through his hair. 'You don't mind, do you?'

Vic took her hand in his. 'I would be the last person to mind you naming me your boyfriend Jen'.

'It's settled then?' She tilted her head to the side, a movement she made whenever she wanted to be sure of something.

The answer she received was assuring. 'It's settled'.

* * *

Madame Nana's

Washington DC

1030 hours local

Mac stepped out of the car, followed by Harm and Harriet. It was six months before the wedding and today would be the first time Mac would fit her wedding dress. Harm was ordered to go the tailor for a new pair of dress whites. He and Mac were ordered to attend a fashion show and they got to be the bride and groom, the event of the day.

Harm had protested that the dress whites he had were fine, but the Admiral insisted that he'd get a new one. Harm had been confused but decided it didn't hurt to get an extra pair so he just went on with it. And now they were on for a fashion show as the couple who had a military wedding!

Jen and Mattie, who was on break, were waiting in front of the shop. Mac was wondering why the Admiral would order her to go fitting a few dresses. Apparently, she needed to feel comfortable in it. She didn't know that she would pick out her own wedding dress today. Jen, Harriet and Mattie had narrowed the amount of dresses down to five already, and Mac had to make her own choice now.

Harm went to the tailors next door, leaving the ladies to go fitting. The four of them were cheerfully greeted by Madame Nana herself, who knew about the plan.

'Harriet! How are you darling?'

Harriet hugged the older lady and introduced Mac to her after she went to greet Mattie and Jen. Mac shook her hand.

'You must be Sarah' Madame Nana said. 'It's nice to meet you darling. Harriet told me about the occasion so I've put it down to five dresses. I'm confident there will be something you'll like'.

Mac just let the woman lead her to a dressing room and Madame Nana handed her the first dress. When coming out, the other four women gasped for air. She was looking beautiful in her white, off-shoulder dress.

Mac had to agree with them, but she wasn't happy. She was standing there, looking in the mirror, feeling as if she'd just gone back three years in time and was doing the last fitting before she would marry Mic Brumby. Harriet saw it and touched her shoulder.

'Try the next one' she softly said.

The usually so strong Marine Colonel turned around to her best friend and simply nodded, grateful Harriet understood. The dress was not going to remind her of that time in her life.

The other three dresses weren't what Mac wanted either. She had to agree that they all looked gorgeous, they really did, but she didn't feel right in them. Madame Nana saw it and excused herself to get another dress that would probably be right for this lady.

Mac had to call Mattie in to help her with getting in the dress, but once stepping out, Mac knew this was the one. Jen, Harriet, Mattie and Madame Nana looked at her and had trouble holding their tears back. She looked stunning.

It was a cappuccino colored, strapless dress, made out of satin, silk and lace. The bodice of the dress was covered in open-worked lace and the long skirt was made of cappuccino colored satin. It hugged her figure perfect. But what was special about the dress, was the long sleeved coat over it, made of the open-worked lace of the bodice.

Mac smiled at her reflection in the mirror. This would be it. This was the dress. She turned around to Madame Nana. 'This is it ma'am. It really is'.

Madame Nana nodded and handed her a pair of shoes. 'Try these darling. You're not wearing your working shoes at that event'.

All smiled and Mattie softly squeezed Jen's hand. They'd all known that Mac would go for this dress. It was what they'd aimed for. Harm would be wearing his dress whites, and they would make a very handsome looking couple.

Harriet tilted her head to the side and rose. 'Pin your hair up like that, with a few loose strands and cream colored little roses in it? You'll look stunning'.

'As if it's possible for her to look more stunning Harriet' Mattie said. 'Once she'll walk in with Dad on her arm, every single man will envy him. And so will every woman envy her for being with him that day'.

Mattie had been over that line over and over again, but she was so eager to say it that she almost stumbled over the lines again. Mac smiled.

'Pearl earrings?' Jen suggested. 'Long ones?'

Madame Nana nodded and went to get a pair of drop shaped earrings. But when she came back, she had a slim golden necklace in her hand, with a pair of matching earrings. 'This will probably be better for the color'.

An hour later, Macs outfit was totally put together. She didn't understand what the hassle was about, but she let them, enjoying the moment. They found Harm leaning against the hood of his SUV, arms crossed in front of his chest.

'You girls took your time'.

Mac felt so confident that very moment, that she shot him a dazzling smile. 'You have to wait and see Flyboy. Maybe that I'll take your breath away'.

Harms smile widened at that comment. 'You don't need a lovely, carefully put together outfit to take my breath away Ninja-girl'.

Harriet, Jen and Mattie grinned at each other. Things would somehow work out between now and six months. They were sure. They simply had to.

* * *

**Review, just like you've been doing for the last two chapters!**


	4. Sticking together

**A/N: Seriously guys, WOW! The reviews just keep coming and I don't know how to thank all of you enough. Just... thank you. **

**Apparently, some of you have trouble picturing Jen and Vukovic together. There's just one thing I can say to that: it's a minor detail compared to what the main goal of the story is. This thing circles around Harm and Mac's relationship and Jen and Vic are just there. **

**Last thing before you get to read the next chapter, for the sake of this story, Harm officially adopted Mattie. She's no longer his ward but his daughter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA  
1103 hours local

'Harm, will you drop the issue? I am not going to negotiate. My client doesn't want the deal'.

A frustrated Mac walked into the bullpen, Harm in tow. 'I still think he is better off when he takes the deal' he said.

Mac swirled around on her heels to face him. It was a look Harm hadn't seen on her face in a long time. She was annoyed with him. Not playfully annoyed, like she usually was these days, but really annoyed. Almost angry.

'Commander, I hoped that I could somehow knock this into your brain, but apparently the days when I could do that are over. Don't' she warned, raising her hand, when she saw Harm was about to protest.

'_My client is not going to take the deal_!' She empathized on every word. 'And you're not going to shove it down his throat either. So, drop it and move along. We'll see you in court'.

She turned around again, walked into her office and slammed the door shut behind her. Harm heavily sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Well, at least they weren't arguing about personal issues this time. This would probably be easier to settle. He sighed again and made his way to his own office.

Harriet and Jen traded glances. Harm and Mac hadn't argued about anything in a long, long time. What happened now that Harm had been pushing Mac's buttons in the past three days? With three more months on the clock before the wedding Harm and Mac weren't going to let things break down again, were they?

'Do you know what is going on with them?' Harriet asked in a soft voice, handing Jen a file.

'This morning everything was fine. They haven't been like this for a while'.

Harriet nodded, biting on her lower lip. 'You think that they…'

'Don't even say that out loud Harriet' Jen warned. 'I really hope that while they are gluing pieces back together they do it right this time. Mattie said that they were doing fine, right?'

The Lieutenant didn't miss the eagerness and concern in Jen's voice. Harm and Mac just had to be okay. Jen picked the phone up and speed dialed Mattie's cell phone. 'Mattie?'

'Jen! Hey, what's up?' Mattie sounded cheerful.

'Any idea what your guardian and his better half were up to this morning?'

Mattie started to frown. 'Dad and Mac? Why? Dad made her angry again?'

Oh oh. Jen let her breath out. 'What do you mean, again?'

Harriet's eyes grew wide. No. They couldn't be doing this right now. Please god, don't let them fall apart again.

'It's nothing. Mac is either PMS-ing or having her period and Dad should know better than not to agree with her, or any woman, during times like these. He's just too stubborn, although I tried to warn him that Mac wasn't gonna like him. So, what did he do know? Forgot her chocolate cake?'

Jen nervously laughed. 'No. Looks more like he's trying to talk her into taking a deal her client doesn't want'.

'Yep. Sounds like Dad. I wouldn't worry about it Jen. He'll be hesitatingly tapping on her door, apologize and take her out for dinner tonight. This little fight doesn't jeopardize our plan'.

She smiled and nodded at Harriet. 'Thanks Mats. You just saved my day'.

Mattie grinned. 'Happy to help. I gotta run Jen, class is about to start and you know my English teacher doesn't like me. I talk to you tonight'.

'Bye Mattie'. Jen hung up and sighed, trying to lose the knot in her stomach. 'There's nothing going on. According to Mattie, Mac's just PMS-ing or having her period and Harm should indeed know better than to argue with her when it's that time of the month'.

Harriet couldn't be more relieved. 'Thank god'.

'Thank god for what Lieutenant?'

The two women jumped at the sound of the Admiral's voice. He gave them a confused look. 'Something I should know about?'

'The Colonel and Commander are having a little… disagreement sir'.

AJ didn't totally buy it. 'A disagreement Lieutenant? And you're thanking God for that?'

Harriet smiled and shook her head. 'No sir. The Petty Officer and I were… well sir…'

'We were a bit afraid that they were going to have one of that big fights again sir' Jen explained. 'But Mattie just said that that is not the case, luckily. The Commander is just pushing her buttons at the wrong time. The wrong time of the month, if you know what I mean'.

He nodded and sighed. 'I know what you mean. Anyway, don't you two have things to do?' He lowered his voice. 'Things that have something to do with a wedding in three months?'

Harriet and Jen stood at attention. 'Aye aye sir'. And with that, they were both of to their duties for the day.

* * *

Jen and Mattie's apartment 

North of Union Station, DC

2045 hours local

Unfortunately, things hadn't settled between Harm and Mac during the rest of the day. They had only said the most necessary things to each other and had parted ways at the end of the day.

Mattie and Jen were going over the wedding plans in Mattie's room, where they were surrounded by all the papers, magazines and catalogues they had so far, when they heard a tap on their door. Glancing at each other, they got up and retrieved to the living room, where Mattie plumped down on the couch with a book. They had learned that having a cover was a must. Harm could just show up at any time.

It was Harm standing behind the door. He had a grim expression on his face. 'You guys busy?'

Jen shook her head and let him in. Mattie looked up and closed her book. 'That is an expression I haven't seen in… a while' she said. 'What happened?'

'Mac is angry with me' Harm sighed, sitting next to her on the couch.

Mattie arched an eyebrow, as if she didn't have that information yet. 'What did you do this time Dad?'

He leaned back in the seat and rubbed over his face. 'I tried to talk her into a deal she and her client didn't want'.

'And you think it's weird she's angry with you?' She shook her head in disbelieve. 'You're unbelievable. I thought that after nine years of working with her you'd figured this out'.

'I thought I did' Harm answered. 'But it seems that I've lost grip on the situation'.

Mattie sat up. She could see he was really having a hard time with this but she had to push the issue now. 'Is that what you call that thing between you and Mac? A situation?'

Jen's shot Mattie a warning look and shook her head. What was she doing? Harm was startled. 'I don't know what to call this thing between us anymore Mats. We're best friends' he offered as some kind of explanation.

'Best friends huh?' She sighed. 'You know what you need to do?'

Harm tilted his head to the side and both the girls saw the questioning look in his eyes. 'What do I need to do Mattie?'

'Apologize. Say you're sorry. And you better do it now, because if you don't, you won't sleep tonight and that results in the fact that Mac won't be the only one having a bad mood tomorrow'.

Harm didn't say anything for a long time. He was staring at his hands, thinking about what Mattie had just said. Then he looked up to Jen. 'What do you think?'

'I…' That was something she hadn't expected. _He_ was asking _her_ what she was thinking. 'I think you should go over and apologize. And try not to push her buttons again'.

Mattie grinned at her and gave an almost invisible wink. If Harm was going to apologize now, it would throw Mac off guard, and it would show that Harm did know what it took to have an honest relationship with her.

He got up from the couch and stuffed his hands in his pockets. 'You're right. I should go over and apologize'. He paused, looking insecure. 'But what exactly would I be apologizing for?'

Okay, that was pushing it. Mattie pulled him down on the couch again and stood up herself. 'Are you really this thickheaded or are you just pretending not to know a thing? It doesn't really matter what you apologize for, just as long as you do. Right Jen?'

Jen nodded. This teenager really was a handful. 'Right'. She moved over to the table. 'You know sir, apologizing for trying to talk her into a deal would be a great start. And once you've done that, apologize for the rest. Which are mostly undefined things'.

He frowned confused. 'I'm apologizing for undefined things? Why would I apologize for undefined things? Mac and I are not married!' Harm jumped up from the couch.

'Then why did you come here in the first place?' Mattie wanted to know. 'Hoping for back up on what you did? You should know better than that Dad'.

Harm was standing with the doorknob in his hand, ready to open the door. He remained that way for a long time. Finally, he gave up. 'Maybe you're right. I should go and apologize to her'.

His daughter gave him thumbs up. 'It'll work out just fine Dad, you'll see'.

Harm made a face. 'Help me remember that the next time I ask you guys something, you two are women'. He opened the door. 'Go to bed on time Mathilda. I'll see you two tomorrow'.

'Bright and early' Mattie smiled as Harm closed the door behind him. And than she finally said the thing she wanted to say for a couple of minutes. A word that had been burning in the back of her mind.

_Mac and I are not married…_ 'Yet'.

­­­

* * *

**You know I'm looking forward to reviews! So, review!**


	5. Keeping up the charade

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal. I fix the Jen/Vic thing in this chapter. You will let me know what you think of the story so far. Time table is one month until the wedding. **

**Thank for the reviews, you guys rock! **

**Hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

­­­JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

1540 hours local

Jen had been walking around with this undefined feeling all day long. It had been there when she woke that morning, it had been there during her ride down to HQ's, and it was still here. She had been avoiding Vic. That was all she could say about it.

But why? Why would she be avoiding Vic? Not that they were dating or anything, that was not the case at all. For a while Jen had thought that they could be but that would be a bad idea. A very bad idea.

But what if Vic had been under the impression that there was a chance of them being together? How was she going to tell him that she had been using him…

Deciding that it had been long enough, Jen started to walk in the direction of Vic's office, hoping that he was there. Luckily, he was. She lightly tapped on his door and he looked up. 'Hey'.

'Hey'. She was nervous. God, why was she nervous? 'You have a moment?'

He was frowning. Oh no. Don't. Stop frowning. Please. Her mind was begging him but she wasn't saying the words.

'Sure. What is it?'

Jen closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. 'I think that… I feel that I've been using you in the past couple of months'.

There, she'd said it. She had been using him. He had been a surrogate for someone else. Vic got up and walked around his desk. 'What do you mean, you've been using me?'

'You're a surrogate. You're a surrogate for someone I lost a couple years ago. And in all the time we've been spending together, trying to fool Harm and Mac, this idea crept into my mind that maybe, maybe we could be together. But that would be making a huge mistake. So, I've been using you to replace someone I've loved. That my heart still isn't over losing…'

Vic put a finger on her lips. 'If I ever gave you the idea that there was a chance of us being together, I apologize. I thought that all I had to do was keeping the charade up, walk you down the aisle and that was it'.

'That's it' Jen hurried to say. 'It really is. But I thought…'

'Nope, never crossed my mind'. He grinned. 'Were you so beaten up about just that Jen? All I do for now is keep up the charade, then walk you down the aisle on the 16th. Like I was asked to'.

Jen was hesitant. 'No strings attached?'

'No strings attached' he assured her. He shook his head and smiled. 'He must've meant the world to you'.

She nodded. 'He did. My world evolved around him. Until they found that brain tumor… Then my world just shattered'. The tears started to roll down her cheeks and Vic handed her a tissue.

'Sorry' she breathed. 'I'm usually not this emotional at the office. But you're right. He really meant a lot to me'.

Vic offered her a sympathetic smile. 'I know the drill. Only woman I ever really loved left me. She didn't die but she broke up with me and left. Left me with a broken heart too'.

He wiped a single tear of her cheek, right at the moment his office door opened and Harm showed. He cleared his throat and Vic dropped his hand. 'Commander?'

'You have a minute Lieutenant? I would like to go over the Sheppard-case with you'. He shot Jen a look.

Jen had trouble holding her smile back. Caught. Harm had caught them. Nice. 'Thank you Lieutenant. Just let me know if there is something else I can do for you'. She gave them both a smile and walked out of the office.

Harm turned to Vic. 'I hope that you know that this is against regulations and that when I'm going to find that you've broken her heart you will face serious consequences?' he warned.

'Why would I want to fight love sir? A new job is easier to find than unconditional love'. Vic opened his file. 'What did you want to know about the Sheppard-case?'

The senior officer stood there, completely blown away by that statement. He had to talk to Mac about this. But for now he had to focus on the case ahead of them. 'Right. About Major Sheppard…'

* * *

JAG HQ 

Falls Church, VA

1619 hours local

'…so, he came walking in right at the moment Vic was wiping a lost tear of my cheek. If he didn't think there was something going on already, he certainly does now'. Jen smiled.

Harriet shook her head. 'Well, that's the way we wanted it, isn't it? And what happened that your mood is up? I was beginning to think that planning this whole thing was getting over your head'.

'No, I just… I had to tell Vic something. That was all. I'm good now'.

'Okay'. Harriet wasn't sure about it, but Jen was back to her usual self again. And they had a whole lot ahead of them. With only a month before the wedding, the last couple of details had to be taken care of. A few last things had to be ordered and arranged.

Jen put the files on her desk. 'Did the jeweler call back?'

'I was about to call him. Did you give the Admiral an up-date yet?'

Ruffling through some papers Jen shook her head. 'I was about to. Anything I need to know before I go in?'

Harriet thought for a while. 'I think you pretty much got everything covered so far. Anything I need to know before I carry on?'

Jen walked around her desk and knocked on the Admiral's office door. 'Not that I can think of right now'. She opened the door. 'Just make sure you avoid that tall guy'.

Harriet smiled. 'Will do'. When she turned around, she saw Harm strolling to Mac's office. He was obviously upset. There it was. He was going to tell her.

Mac looked up when she heard him clearing his throat. 'Something you would like to share with me?'

He close to slammed the door shut behind him and started to rage. 'They are dating! I told you she was talking about him!'

Mac's eyes grew wide. She hadn't seen Harm like this for a long time. After that night two months ago when he'd shown up at her door and apologized for his behavior they had set a couple of new rules. Well, one rule to be more exact. Always be honest with each other and don't leave some things out.

'Hey sailor, calm down'. She rose and pushed him down in a seat. 'What are you talking about?'

'Jen and Vukovic. I mean it Mac, I caught them'.

She sighed. 'Caught them doing what?'

'I walked over to Vukovic's office because I wanted to go over the Sheppard-case with him. When I opened the door… I swear it Mac, he was about to kiss her'.

Mac nodded and let her breath out. 'Will you keep your voice down? The blinds not closed is bad enough, but you raising your voice is another thing. Did you confront him?'

Harm nodded. 'I told him that I hoped that he knew this was against regulations and that he would face serious consequences when I would find out that he'd broken her heart'.

'What did he say?'

Harm made a sound that looked like an annoyed laugh. 'That's the best part. He said that he saw no reason to fight love, because a new job was easier to find than unconditional love'.

When that phrase had made its way into Mac's brain, her jaw dropped. 'What?'

'Yeah. That's what he said'. Harm rubbed over his eyes. 'What now Mac? I can't have her throw herself in his arms only to have her heart broken in the end'.

She started to bite her lip. Now she had the same worried expression on her face. 'I'm afraid that the only thing we can do is tell her the consequences. After that it's all up to her'.

He looked at her. 'Makes you wonder huh?' he said after a while.

'What do you mean?'

'That comment that a new job is easier to find than unconditional love'.

Nodding, she sighed. 'It does'. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. 'Try to snap out of protective parent-mode okay? I think that she'll see that he's not the right guy for her'.

Harm stood up again. 'I hope so'. He winked. 'We still on for dinner tonight?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world'.

He flashed his famous smile at her and walked out of her office. One thing had been bugging him though. Why did everyone around him seemed to be glowing these days? Even Bud and the Admiral were walking around as if they had just won the lottery. Harm didn't trust it. There to be something going on. But what?

* * *

**Okay, so maybe Harm is getting onto something... Who knows? **

**You know I love reviews!**


	6. Nicknames and growing closer

**A/N: You guys brighten up my e-mails! Please continue!**

**This chapter is mostly Mattie/boyfriend, but it does have some Harm/Mac interaction. **

**Time table to the wedding: two weeks. **

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Macs apartment

Georgetown, VA  
1945 hours local

Mac found Harm and Mattie at her apartment every night. Harm would still make dinner and they would help Mattie out with her homework, have coffee and go over cases. But now Mattie was on summer break, there was no homework to make. They would just come nonetheless.

Mattie was playing with her pencil, head leaning on her hand, looking at the two who were sitting on the couch. They were softly talking to each other, Macs feet in Harms lap. She guessed they were going over no case in particular.

She, Jen and Harriet had had their last fitting today. The dresses were perfect, all in a soft pastel pink, the color of the roses in Macs bouquet. Madame Nana had been the perfect help for them, picking out the dresses. All perfect for the person who had to wear them.

They had set the rehearsing at the day before the wedding, the 15th. Mattie couldn't believe it was only two more weeks. She'd had a blast arranging all kinds of things for the wedding, helping Jen and Harriet out as good as she could.

Harm and Mac had grown closer in the past five and half months. They were obviously back at the "best friends" road. And in two weeks they would be husband and wife. Mattie would have a complete family again, with a mom and dad, even a big sister.

She'd met with a couple of guests, Josh Pendry, in particular, since he was the one walking her down the aisle. Harriet had put a lot of effort in finding him and his mother since Annie had remarried years earlier. She and Josh had been a perfect match for each other right from the beginning, and they'd started dating soon after they'd met. Mattie hadn't really told Harm, only Jen knew about it, and they would sneak out together occasionally to see Josh in Baltimore or somewhere between Baltimore and DC.

The phone woke her out of her thoughts.

'Mackenzie Residence' she said, picking up the phone. 'Hey! What's up?'

'I didn't know you became a Mackenzie' came Josh's grinning voice over the phone.

'Didn't. But I did say that if you couldn't reach me at Jen's, try here. It did work didn't it?'

Harm and Mac looked at each other and turned back to Mattie, trying to get her attention. Mattie was obviously talking to someone she hadn't talked to in a while. She was totally oblivious to their efforts to get her attention.

'I need to know something for the wedding' Josh said. 'I mean, I'm totally fine walking you down the aisle and stuff, but my mom is a bit of a problem'.

'What is it?' Mattie asked, moving into the guest room, where she had half her closet and stuff. She and Harm would crash at Mac's place more and more.

It had started around the beginning of summer break. She and Harm had stayed late at Mac's place, and Harm and Mac hadn't trusted Harm to drive home again. So Mac had made the guest bedroom clear for Mattie and Harm would sleep in the same bed as Mac. Worked perfectly fine. Especially since they hadn't really done anything else ever since.

'She's not so sure she wants to go and she won't let me have the car just yet. I don't know if I can make it Mats'.

Mattie plumped down on her bed. 'You have to! Seriously Josh, if you don't make it…'

'Whoa, slow down, Nemo, relax. I'm sure I can talk her into it, just wanted to let you know. I might as well take a train ride down to you'.

The teenager relaxed when he used her nickname. Nemo. When he came up with it, she didn't remember, and neither did he, but they'd been Nemo and Squishy from the beginning.

'Scaring me to death with the comment that you might not make it and then tell me that you're sure you can talk her into it? Are you sure you'll make it until there Squishy?'

Josh laughed. 'As long as I don't get to near you, I have the feeling that I'll be pretty fine'.

'You really believe that huh? Maybe I'll ship myself to Baltimore to kick your six there. How would you feel about that? Scary thought?' Mattie threatened.

'You've been spending too much time with a certain Marine Colonel squid' Josh said.

'Yeah and you have been spending too much time with people who are against you going to the Academy' Mattie threw back. 'You know I'm capable of kicking your six right?'

It stayed quiet at the other end of the line. Mattie bit her lip. 'Josh? Did I say something wrong?'

She heard him take a deep breath. 'No, just realized that you're right. She still doesn't want me to go after what happened to Dad and that is something I can't talk her into. She's just gonna have to accept the fact that that is what I want. What I've always wanted Mats. Harm would understand that'.

Mattie shrugged. 'That's only because he was in the position you are in now sailor'. She didn't say anything for a while. 'She's still against it huh?'

'Yeah'. He shrugged. 'Nothing I can do about it really. Too scared of losing me I think. Like the same is going to happen to me'.

'You know,' Mattie started to explain, 'this is going to sound like I'm with her on this, while I'm not, but I know what I would feel when Dad would go down in a crash. The thought of losing him is something Mac and I can't handle. It's terrifying. Only the thought of never seeing him, or hugging him or all the other things, scares me to death. I think that's what your Mom is thinking. Flying is in your blood, just like it is in his, but I know what she would go through and you have to give her that losing her son to the same thing she's lost your dad to, isn't really an excited thought'.

'I can understand that babe, but it's not like it's easy for me either. I know I want to be an aviator since I was three. And since she's lost Dad in a crash she's totally against me going to the Academy'.

Mattie let her breath out. 'You know, maybe she should talk to Grams or to Mac. They both know what it's like to lose someone, or nearly lose someone to flying. It might help her' she suggested.

'You think Mac would do that? That your Grandmother would do that?' His voice was hopeful.

'Of course they would. They both know what it is to deal with that and maybe they can convince her that it isn't the worst thing that can happen to you'.

Josh nodded. 'And what is the worst thing that could happen to me?'

Mattie grinned, knowing what it was he was looking for. 'Ending up with me. Two aviators in one household is not easy you know'.

'Kids of two aviators could be even worse you know' he answered.

She was quiet for a while, smiling. 'I'd love to see what that looks like one day Squishy' she softly whispered.

'Same here Nemo. Same here' Josh said. 'But let's see what kids of a Navy Commander and a Marine Colonel look like first okay?'

'They'll be breathtaking, either way, but they'll be headstrong, pig-headed and way too nosy than is good for them'.

He laughed. 'You think they'll be in denial about their feelings for the love of their life?'

'Lets say that I don't hope they have to get ordered to get hitched. It would be a waste of time'. She heard Harm call. 'I think we're going out for ice-cream Squish. Talk to you soon?'

'Better count on it. See ya Mats'.

'Bye Squishy'.

'Bye Nemo'.

Mattie pushed a button on the phone and walked back to the living room. 'What's up?' she asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. Talking to Josh always brought a smile to her face, one much like Harm's Flyboy-smile.

Mac frowned. 'You okay?'

'Fine'. She put the phone back in its holder. 'What are we going to do?'

The two adults traded glances. 'Are you sure you okay?' Harm asked.

Mattie shrugged. 'Why wouldn't I be okay?'

'You got that goofy grin on your face… and I don't trust that goofy grin' he said.

She started to clean the table from her papers and pencils. 'What? Afraid that I might've inherited your grin? It's nothing compared to your smile Dad'.

'I still don't trust it' Harm insisted.

Knowing that Harm wasn't going to let the issue go Mattie turned around and threw her hands in the air in mock defense. 'What do I have to do to make you drop the issue?'

Harm looked at Mac. 'Talk to her Marine'.

'You're not going to like what I'm going to say sailor'.

Mattie rolled her eyes as Harm and Mac started an argument about… her, really. They were just teasing; testing waters, as Mac delicately put it. She put her stuff away and started to wave with her hands.

'Hey, I thought Dad called me for something else than to hear you guys discussing me while I'm right in front of you. You mind?'

They grinned at each other. 'Right. You wanna go get ice cream?'

* * *

**Just keep those reviews coming!**


	7. Starting to count down

**A/N: Guys, you're really keeping me on my toes with demanding more and more of this story. I'm not complaining, I like it very much. Anyway, here's your next chapter. **

**Time table till the wedding: two days.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA  
1622 hours local

'Jen?' Harm pocked his head into the little space that led to the Admiral's office. No Jen. Where was she? She had been running around for the entire day as it was. And so had Harriet. He had talked to Mac about the fact that everyone around them seemed so happy and was still running around, doing things they didn't know about. Mac had patted his arm, told him not to get suspisious and said that for once, everybody at JAG was on the road to happiness. Him getting suspisious would only break that spell.

'Watch it! Coming through!' he heard behind him.

Turning around, Harm arched an eyebrow at the sight. Jen was carrying a stack of papers he didn't know how high, trying to avoid touching anyone, or she would let it all drop. The speed she was moving with surprised him and he casually leaned against the doorway.

Jen waltzed pass him, knocked on the Admiral's office door, went in and came out only seconds later, wiping a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She went over to her desk for three seconds, ruffling through some other papers, swept some of them up and made her way pass Harm again to run in the other direction of the bullpen.

'Jen?' Harm started to walk up with her.

'What can I do for you Commander?' Jen asked, looking down at the papers in her hands.

'I wondered if you knew what is with Mattie… she's so…'

Ah, so he'd finally noticed. 'Sir' she interrupted him, 'can we do this later today? Tonight even? I can't talk right now, there are a million things to be worked out before the end of the day and I don't have a lot of time. You do get that, don't you?'

Harm nodded. 'Message is clear. Carry on Petty Officer'.

She tried a wistful smile. 'Thank you sir'. And then she disappeared into the hallway. Looking at her watch, Jen sighed. With only two days until the wedding, she and Harriet were trying to get everything at JAG covered, and they were also trying to get the last details of the wedding worked out, which was one hell of a job.

Pushing the door to one of the conference rooms open, she looked up at Harriet. 'Handled it?'

Harriet handed her some more papers as an answer. 'This is the list with telephone numbers that need to be called before tomorrow. I marked all the ones on the West Coast so you can call them later today but all the other ones need to be called before 2100 tonight'.

Jen nodded, a tight expression on her face. 'God, I feel for wedding planners'.

'You _are _a wedding planner right now'. Harriet turned more papers over. 'This is the list of the florist, he wanted to know when to bring the flowers over… The bakery wants to know the time they need to drop the cake off and Mattie called that she has an emergency concerning Josh'.

'Great'. Jen put her headset back on her ears and speed dialed number one. 'Mattie, this better be good'.

'He won't make it Jen' said a tearful and frustrated teenager.

Jen started to move out of the conference room again. 'What do you mean, he won't make it? Of course he'll make it. He has to'.

'No way. Annie _still_ hasn't made up her mind about the fact whether or not she'll come and until she doesn't, there is no transportation out of Baltimore for him'. She was really in tears now.

'Well, can't he get on a train?' Jen plumped some files down in Mac's office and made her way out again. It was a good thing Mac was in the courtroom right now.

'The railway company is striking and no one knows how long it will take. There is only a slight chance they will start running tomorrow. It doesn't look good'.

Jen took a deep breath. 'All right. Well, don't worry, I'll figure something out. He has to be here tomorrow honey'.

'I know' Mattie sniffed. 'Anyway, that was the emergency. Thanks for listening'.

'Don't mention it. Tomorrow is girls night out, remember? It'll be fine. Gotta go. Talk to you later'. She hung up and marched into Vic's office, not even bothering to knock. 'I need another favor'.

Vic looked up from his file. 'Can I add it to the list of dates you owe me?'

Ever since Jen had told him about the love she'd lost, and Vic had confessed to pretty much the same, they had been bantering back and forth. Funny remarks and inside jokes were part of daily routine now, and it had worked good on Harm and Mac so far. They were just friends, but for everyone outside it would look like a whole lot more.

'Whatever you decide. Listen'. She closed his office door with her foot. 'Mattie's boyfriend is having a hard time getting in DC tomorrow. His mother still doesn't know whether she'll come or not and railway personnel is in the middle of a strike. We need him here for rehearsal'.

'What time and where?' Vic had already grabbed a piece of paper.

Jen gave him the time and address where to pick him up. 'You're a life saver Vic'.

He grinned. 'You just added date number five to the list babe'.

She rolled her eyes. 'Thanks for doing this'.

Vic waved it off. 'No problem. Just happy to help. If there's anything else I can do…?'

'Are you busy?' Jen asked, ruffling through her papers. 'Or do you have everything wrapped up here?'

Vic mentioned to his close to empty desk. 'What's up?'

'This is the list of guests attending and I need conformation on all of them. The marked ones live on the West Coast so you don't have to call them right away but do call them. If you don't make it, turn it in to me with an encircled one till where you came'.

Knowing she was babbling, Vic took hold of the papers and nodded. 'Will do'.

'Thanks a lot. Better add date number six to the list sailor'. She winked, blew him a kiss and raced out of his office.

They had everyone involved by the time it was 1700 and it didn't look like the officers were going anywhere any time soon. The Admiral was making phone calls to the florist and the bakery, Bud was in charge of the church and reception location, Harriet was busy ordering the chaos in the conference room, Vic was calling guests and after Jen had ordered pizza for everyone she was off getting Mattie from home to the Roberts house to baby-sit.

The only ones who were able to go home by 1715 were Harm and Mac, wondering why everyone else was so busy. They got in the car, and after they went to the supermarket, went home for dinner, absolutely not knowing that in less then 48 hours theirs lives would've been turned up side down.

'Guys, I'm back and pizza is here!' Jen called through out the almost empty hallways of JAG. 'Gathering in the Admiral's office!'

For the first time that day, Jen plumped down in a chair, so busy had she been running errands for everything and everyone. AJ handed her a plastic plate with a slice of pizza. 'Eat'.

She didn't even have the energy to say 'Aye aye sir' or anything of the sorts and took a bite. The other ones followed suit closely after. For the first time that day, it was quiet. Not only in the office but also in Jen's head. Sure, there were still a million things to do, but right now, she could sit and eat which was a good thing since she and Harriet been so busy they'd skipped lunch.

Leaning back in Harm's desk chair, which she'd kidnapped from his office, she closed her eyes for a slight moment. Now she was finally sitting down she felt how tired she was. She could sleep and was about to when her phone went off. Pulling her headset on again, she started to talk. 'Jennifer Coates'.

'Jennifer, darling, it's Madame Nana'.

Despite the fact she was so tired, Jen forced a smile. 'Hello Madame. What can I do for you?'

'About the dresses… I was thinking. Should I bring them with me when I come with Vicky and Gayle at the day of the wedding? That would make things easier for you wouldn't it?'

'It sure would Madame. That would be perfect'.

'That's settled than. I'll see you at 0830 there then?'

'I'll be there ma'am'. Jen rubbed over her forehead. 'Thank you Madame Nana'.

The older lady smiled. 'No problem Jennifer'. And she hung up.

All the other officers looked at her. 'Madame Nana will take the dresses with her when she comes to the church on Saturday'.

Harriet let her breath out in relief. 'Thank god. Finally some good news'.

Suddenly, Jen got up. 'Damn it!' She started to run out of the room, dialing another number. 'Hey, Marissa? I need you over here ASAP. And bring the flight reservations with you will ya?'

The last thing they heard from Jen was a slam of a door somewhere.

* * *

Jen's apartment

North of Union Station

2313 hours local

Vic pulled the elevator door open and guided an exhausted Jen out of it. She'd almost collapsed earlier and now she'd really had it. AJ had ordered him to take care of her, to get her home. And here they were.

'Come on babe, it's just three more steps'. He took the keys out of her hand. She was totally worn out.

Trying to balance himself with Jen's heavy body on one side and opening the door with his other arm, Vic had a struggle. When he finally got the door open, he set their briefcases inside and lifted her up in his arms. Jen was too tired to care or protest for that matter.

He laid her down on her bed, took her shoes off and tucked her in. Then he softly kissed her forehead. 'Sweet dreams Jennifer' he whispered.

Unconsciously, Jen reached for his hand when he wanted to walk away. 'Stay' she mumbled, burying her head in her pillow.

Vic stood there, one arm next to his side, the other one grabbed by her as if she was a pitbull. Like she wasn't ever going to let him go again.

He leaned into her ear. 'I can't Jen. You know I can't'.

She let go of his arm and sighed. 'I know'.

Vic smiled at her and walked out of the apartment. Never knowing Harm had only seen them walking in.

* * *

**Just the usual, let me know what you think!**


	8. Counting down the hours

**A/N: You guys keep thanking me for this story, while I feel that I should be thanking you for the great reviews! Next chapter is up!**

**Time table to the wedding: one day, and the day of the wedding. **

* * *

St. Peter's Church 

Washington DC

1914 hours local

Vic and Josh stepped out of Vic's car and looked up to the church. Tomorrow, in less then twenty-four hours, Harm and Mac would get married here. They had orders yet to receive, but AJ would make sure they would get them.

Josh turned around to Vic. 'Have I thanked you for picking me up?'

Vic patted his back. 'At least a million times. Don't mention it. It's no big deal'.

Josh and he entered the church where the florist was busy getting all the arrangements into place. There were cream, white, red and pink roses all over. When Josh spotted Mattie, he called her name and started to run over.

Mattie turned around at record speed when she heard her name and her face broke into one of those goofy smiles when she saw him. Josh caught her in his arms and they hugged. Then kissed. And hugged again.

Vic moved along, leaving the two teenagers with themselves for a while. 'Isn't first love great?' he grinned.

'I have more with eternal love' Jen smiled. 'But yeah, first love is great too'.

Harm had called both of them into his office that morning, trying to talk some sense into their brains. They had remained calm, not even trying to deny that there was something going on between them. He had gotten really pissed off when they had said that they wouldn't fight it and that, if this "relationship" would go any further than that, one of them would resign commission from the Navy. It had left Harm with an open mouth and a lot to talk about with Mac.

'Are we complete then?' Harriet looked around.

Mattie and Josh moved over to them, teasing each other. Chloe had been picked up by the Roberts; she was standing next to Tiner who would walk her down the aisle. Sergei and Galina were coming in later tonight. The Burnetts were landing right about now, along with Grandma Sarah.

'Where are Marissa and Seth?'

Marissa and Seth Lawton, friends of Jen, were the replacements for the night, filling in for Harm and Mac's places since those two had no idea about the wedding.

'Right here'. They came walking into the church.

'I guess we're complete then' AJ nodded. 'Let's start'.

Seth went to the front of the church, while the other three couples lined up in the back. The Admiral and Marissa were the ones to close the line.

Rehearsal went by without any incident. Everything went perfect. Harriet, Jen and Mattie had decided that Harm and Mac had to come up with vows on the spot. Their wedding was totally taking care of, there had to be something they had to do themselves. And the vows were the most important part of the whole ceremony so that was going to be it.

AJ smiled at his crew. 'You guys have done an amazing job. Lieutenant, Petty Officer, Miss Rabb, I want to compliment you all for pulling this thing together'.

All three smiled shy smiles. 'You just have to wait and see if we did the right thing sir'.

'I'm sure you did Jen. I don't doubt that for one second'.

The party broke up after that and the two youngest couples went of to a local restaurant to get a bite to eat. Mattie and Josh sat together on one side of the booth, Vic and Jen in the other. After they ordered, Jen leaned back and let her breath out.

'I can't believe it's just one night away' she said.

Mattie grinned. 'You think I can? We've been planning this for I don't know how long and tomorrow it all ends'.

'You're wrong. Tomorrow is where it all begins. Think of it as the ending of something good and the beginning of something better'.

She agreed with that. 'Okay. I'll give you that. I just hope they will too'.

'Well, you're the one living with one party' Vic said. 'You should know if they think it'll be fine'.

Mattie took a sip of her drink. 'Feels more like I've been living with the both of them for the past couple of months. And honestly, I think it'll be fine. There's not really something that can go wrong and at least there won't be a way they'll go and screw things up so they have to start back at the beginning again'.

The others agreed and when the waiter brought their food, the conversation became light. Outside the restaurant, Josh and Mattie said goodbye to each other, 'cause Mattie would stay at home with Jen and Josh would go to Vic.

Vic and Jen chatted for a while, giving the two teenagers a chance to say goodbye. Finally, after a minute or ten, Vic had enough of it and turned around to them.

'Pendry! You get to walk her down the aisle tomorrow! Let's go home!'

Josh let go of Mattie's lips and grinned. 'I already like that guy'.

'So do I. See ya tomorrow'. She pulled him close for one more quick kiss and let go.

They waved at each other and when to their respective cars. Tomorrow would be where the new journey of Harm and Mac began.

­­­­­­­

* * *

Harms apartment

North of Union Station

0654 hours local

Mattie softly pushed Harms door open and pocked her head in. 'Dad?'

There was no answer and she moved in, quietly slipping into his bedroom. The bed was used but he was no longer in it. Mattie grinned. She'd heard him leave, (he had a running date with Mac), but had to make sure he was really gone.

Moving on, Mattie opened the nightstand drawer and saw what she was aiming for. Taking the little box out of the drawer, she pushed it close with her hands and stood up, clicking it open. She smiled. That was exactly what she was looking for.

Jen walked into the apartment. 'Got it?' she asked.

Mattie nodded. 'There are two of them. Why would he have two pair of wings in that box?'

Jen shrugged and stepped back. 'I have no idea why he would have two extra pair Mats. We're only going to need one of them anyway'.

They moved out of the apartment and walked down the car. 'Nervous?' Mattie asked Jen.

'Very' Jen admitted, getting into the car. 'I mean, totally. I have no idea how they are going to react and if the wedding will be on in the first place. Otherwise it's been a waste of time and money'. She turned the key in the ignition and pulled up. 'You?'

'Same'. Mattie was fidgeting with the box. 'But, at least we did our best. And the way they are now, with the whole friendship thing and all, it'll be fine'.

Jen nodded. They were going to meet Harms parents and Grandmother for breakfast, along with Vic and Josh. Their plane had come in the night before, while the rest was rehearsing, so they'd agreed to meet for breakfast the next day.

'Grandma!' Mattie called when she noticed Trish in the lobby of their hotel. She ran over and gave her a hug.

Trish smiled widely and wrapped her arms around her granddaughter. 'Well, that's a surprise darling. It's nice to see you too'.

They exchanged greetings and when Vic and Josh arrived they went on to the cutest little restaurant Mattie claimed to have ever seen. She and Josh were walking hand in hand, not able to keep at distance and Trish looked at it all with a close eye. The two teenagers made a cute couple. Mattie hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend when she'd called her to ask about the invitation.

It had almost given her a heart attack. The morning before Mattie called, she'd gotten a white and gold envelope in the mail. Curiously, she'd opened it, only to nearly drop dead to see from who the invitation was. There was also a note in the envelope, saying not to mention anything to Harm and Mac. Signed: the Admiral.

So, in less then seven hours, she would have a daughter-in-law. A very much wanted daughter-in-law. Frank patted her arm. 'You all right darling?'

She looked up and smiled at him. 'I was just counting my blessings' she whispered.

'Can someone please explain to me why the Admiral did not pull a stunt like this before?' Grandma Sarah asked.

It went quiet around the table. No one knew why he hadn't ordered them before. Jen put her fork down and swallowed. 'To be honest Grams, no one knows. That's something only the Admiral himself can tell you'.

That answer seemed to satisfy the older lady enough because she didn't ask any further. She did wanted to know what Josh was going to wear at the wedding since everyone was going in dress whites. Well, Harm, Bud, Vic and Tiner were were.

'The Admiral made sure I got a pair of dress whites' Josh said. 'Also told me to keep them since I would need them when I'm going to the Academy next year. And he made sure that I wouldn't get charged with impersonating an officer. So everyone will be together on this one ma'am'.

Mattie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 'So I will have my own Flyboy in dress whites'.

'No gold wings just yet though'.

She shrugged. 'I think that dress whites _and_ gold wings are highly overrated. Dress whites will do the trick for me just fine you know. Besides, I'll have my own pair of wings in a couple of years'.

Jen looked at her watch, immediately caught of by the time. 'I hate to break this party off everyone, but Mats, we need to run in we want to be on time at the church'.

Mattie nodded and pushed her chair back. 'We'll see you in a couple of hours then huh?' She gave them all a quick hug and the four of them ran out to their cars. Trish smiled at them and sighed. It was great to be young. Grams saw the look and grinned. 'Harmon Rabb Jr. is getting orders to get married today. I wonder what he'll say to that'.

* * *

**I bet you guys don't like me stopping here. But, I need your advise on the next chapter. It will obviously be with Harm and Mac's reaction but I've rewritten the piece for like four times already. What do _you_ think should be in it? Let me know! **


	9. Orders are to be obeyed

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter guys. Here's what you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

0812 hours local

AJ was standing outside the building, next to his car when he watched two Corvette's pull up in the parking lot. Both cherry red, but Harm's was a '68 while Mac's was a '97. They parked their cars next to his and got out.

Both wearing T-shirts and sweatpants, they did look relaxed. He was about to make them a whole lot less relaxed.

'Were you two together when I called?' he asked.

Harm and Mac exchanged looks. 'Why do you ask that sir?' Harm wanted to know.

'Just curious' AJ said.

'The Commander and I were out for our morning run sir'. Mac pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Is everything okay sir?'

The Admiral smiled. 'Everything is fine Colonel. It's just nice to see that my two senior officers are back on the road again'.

His comment earned wide smiles of both of them. It was good being back on the road to friendship again. They both just didn't know that after today they would be a hell of a lot more than just friends. AJ handed them both a few papers.

'These are for you and these for you. And back into the cars again'.

They both frowned at him. 'Aren't we going to need to know what they say sir?' Harm asked.

'Read them in your car. I'll be here if you have any questions'. AJ nodded to them and after they exchanged looks, they retrieved back to their cars.

Harm opened his car door and sat down in the driver's seat. He started to read the first page. Mac was already flipping through the papers. AJ was just waiting for their reaction, arms crossed in front of this chest and he just couldn't suppress his smile although he was really trying to.

He saw Harm and Mac's eyes grow wide at the same moment and he heard a loud protest.

'What!'

They were both out of their cars in one quick movement and were storming towards him.

'Sir…' they both began.

AJ gave them expectant looks. 'What is it about it that you don't understand?' His voice was calm but he was having so much fun seeing them both this bewildered.

Mac was looking down at the orders in her hand. 'Orders to attend a wedding sir?'

'And not just any wedding sir' Harm started, 'but you are ordering the Colonel and me to get married this afternoon?'

The look on AJ's face was one of disbelieve. As if he couldn't believe his officers would make this much fuss about it. 'Is there something about it you don't like Commander?'

Harm shook his head. 'No sir, but I just…'

His partner was staring at him. He said 'no'. There was nothing he didn't like about the orders? Or had he just not given it enough thought yet? Of course, that had to be it. He was just as overwhelmed as she was.

'Sir, I don't understand. Why would you order us to get married? And do you have any idea how big the St. Peter's Church is?'

'I know the size of the St. Peter's Church Colonel' AJ replied. 'And I like to think that the reason behind the orders is pretty clear'.

He turned them around and walked to his car. 'Listen. You have less than six hours to get used to all of this. And I understand that it must be a lot to cope with right now. Especially since you didn't have any idea that this was coming. So, what I want you to do is this: Go home, have a cup of coffee and think things over. Than report to the St. Peter's Church at 1245 sharp'.

They were staring blankly at him. Suddenly, Mac's jaw dropped. 'Are you saying that the whole fashion show thing was a joke?'

All AJ had to do was nod.

'How long have you known about this sir?' Harm's eyes were traveling between the papers in his hand and his CO's face.

AJ shrugged. 'About a year'.

'A year!'

Mac let her breath out. 'So, apparently, you planned this whole… let's call it a wedding for lack of a better word, and now you are ordering, _ordering_ us to get married? With all due respect sir, but are you out of your mind?'

Now he couldn't suppress his laugher anymore. AJ started to laugh. Mac was upset, Harm was just overwhelmed and shocked and they both obviously didn't know what to think.

'Mac, please calm down. Look, orders are orders. You two are officers. And I expect officers to obey the orders I give them. Now, I know you two have a reputation of disobeying orders at the right time, like when it concerns a close friend, but I don't think it's wise to pull a stunt like this right now. I expect to see the both of you at the St. Peter's Church at 1245'.

Harm took a deep breath and his eyes darted to Mac to see her reaction. She was shaking her head in disbelieve, reading the orders in her hand. For a split second their eyes met and they both looked away.

AJ sighed and opened his car door. 'Is there anything else you would like to know before I go?'

Harm looked up. 'Who is performing the ceremony sir?'

Finally, a real question. 'Chaplain Turner'.

The corners of Mac's lips pulled up. She had always thought that, would she and Harm ever get that far, she would want Chaplain Turner to perform the ceremony. Harm had obviously had the same idea. AJ saw their reaction and a slight relief washed over him. Maybe they didn't take it as hard as he thought they would.

'Anything else?'

'If… if we're doing this, is it just the two of us or is that church actually filled with guests?' came Mac's hesitant question.

AJ smiled again. 'Do you think that I would've gotten a church instead of a chapel if it were only the two of you?'

When neither of them said anything for a while, AJ thought it was time to send them home. 'Guys, do me a favor and go home. Normally, a groom doesn't even see his bride until it's time to walk down the aisle. You're already lucky Mr. Rabb'. He winked.

Harm and Mac nodded and started to walk to their respective cars. Harm stood next to his car and lifted his head up to look at Mac, who was getting in her car. She was beautiful. And if he was lucky, she would be his beautiful wife in less than six hours.

Before totally lowering herself in her seat, Mac took one last look at Harm and pulled her lips in some sort of smile. She got a full blown Flyboy-grin in return. God, the man still had that power over her. And maybe, maybe, her husband would smile that same smile at her later that day.

* * *

St. Peter's Church

Washington DC

0835 hours local

Jen parked the car in front of the church and she and Mattie ran out. She was so happy that she saw Tiner's car standing outside already. That would mean that if she was a little late, there was at least someone to take care of the dresses.

Seeing that there wasn't a lot to do around the church anymore, since Madame Nana had brought the dresses and the florist had done it's job, Jen decided to go check at the hotel where the reception would be later that afternoon.

Chloe, Sergei and Galina were staying at the same hotel and Harm and Mac would have the honeymoon suite there for the night. Mattie had someday caught Mac saying that the Emperor's Crown was her favorite hotel. Knowing that, they'd approached the hotel to have the reception there.

Mattie and Jen bumped into Chloe in the lobby of the hotel and they greeted with hugs. 'How are you doing?'

'I'm nervous!' Chloe replied. 'I sure as hell hope I'm not the only one'.

The two girls shook their heads. 'You're not'. Jen nodded towards the hall. 'Everything okay in there?'

'I was about to check'.

They walked towards the hall, the two guys in tow. Mattie stared up the ceiling to the chandelier. It was a real one, with at least a hundred candles that would be lightened when it would get dark later that night.

'Wow'.

They followed her gaze. 'Yeah'.

'Which one of you is Jennifer Coates?'

Jen turned around. 'I am'.

The man extended his hand. 'Gary Wilson, the manager. Is every thing okay?'

'Yes, we were just curious to what the reception hall would look like'. She smiled. 'I have to say that it looks perfect. Couldn't have done a better job myself. The DJ checked in yet?'

Gary smiled reassuringly. 'He's on his way. He'll be in time Ms. Coates'. He looked at the others. 'Who did you bring?'

Jen grinned. 'Mattie, my so-called little sister, her boyfriend Josh, this is Chloe, the bride's sister and Vic'.

Gary smiled at all of them. 'I think it will be crowded this afternoon?'

She nodded. 'I think so. There are so many people we had to invite and everything, but I honestly think we got it covered'.

'As do we. The cake safely arrived about ten minutes ago, so you don't have to worry about that. As said, the DJ will arrive shortly. We expect to see you around three thirty this afternoon then'. He shook her hand again and walked away.

Jen took a deep breath and leaned against Vic. 'Why can't I just let this go?'

He rubbed her back. 'Because it means the world to you and you've spent the past ten months arranging this'. Vic kissed the top of her head. 'Come on, let's get a coffee in the restaurant and we'll just hang out till it's time to go okay?'

Sergei and Galina showed up a while later and Jen tried to relax until it was time to get ready. Only another three hours until Harm and Mac would get married.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. As usual.**


	10. Pondering

**A/N: I guess you liked what I did with the order thing huh? You guys are just very anxious to get to the wedding part. Well, that might be after this chapter, or maybe even next week. You'll never know. **

**Abigaile, sorry for not getting back to you but there was a slight problem with my computer when I wanted to. Hope you can forgive me. And Audra, honey, where are you?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station, DC

1033 hours local

Harm was sitting on his couch, a steaming mug with coffee in his hands. Married. He still couldn't believe it. Married.

He had been repeating the scene outside the JAG building this morning in his head over and over again. During their run this morning, the Admiral had first called Mac with the order to report to HQ's ASAP. Then he had called Harm with the same orders.

So, they had cut their run short, sprinted to their cars and drove to HQ's. To find AJ with a smirk on his face and the papers with orders in his hand.

That was when they had found out that their orders were to get married. Not in a week, or a month or a year, but today. Harm took a sip of his coffee and felt the hot liquid make its way down his throat.

Every moment he had shared with Mac was flashing through his mind. The dock, right after he'd found Diane's killer, Russia, Sydney, the Admiral's porch on her engagement party, the mistletoe kiss three or four Christmases ago. The birth of little AJ and their baby deal.

Shifting in his seat, Harm tried to figure out what to do. Go to the church and then find out that it was all a joke? He wasn't so sure his heart could take another disappointment after what had happened to them in Paraguay. But he and Mac were fine now, weren't they?

He leaned forward and took the photo album laying on his coffee table. Flipping it open, he started to smile. And suddenly, he registered something. This was the photo album he started to put together almost a decade ago. There were a few photos with him and Kate and later on with Meg, but there was one permanent woman in the pictures after that. Mac. Sarah.

Pictures that had been taken on unguarded moments, pictures of JAG-family gatherings, pictures of him and Mac with little AJ. Pictures taken on missions, in Iraq, Afghanistan, Australia, Italy. They were all from him and Mac. After the last picture taken on a JAG-family gathering with Lt. Singer, he flipped the page and stumbled on a picture of him and Mattie. Right. Singer's death and then Paraguay happened and they hadn't even been friends.

But turning another page, he found a couple pictures with Mattie and Mac. Under the one that included Jen he'd written: _The most important girls in my life._

Harm took another sip of his chilling coffee and leaned back, trailing the photograph with his finger. The simple truth. Mac, Mattie and Jen were the most important girls in his life. Mac was the most important woman in his life.

Making up his mind, Harm decided to take the shot and go to the church. If only to see how much work the Admiral had put into the whole ''wedding'' thing. And even if the Admiral hadn't really pulled a wedding together, he would confess all of his feelings to Mac and get married nonetheless. He was really getting married.

* * *

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, VA  
1043 hours local

Mac had been biting her lips till bleeding, she couldn't remember how many cups of coffee she had had since she'd come home, and now she was pacing. What the hell was she so scared of?

Marriage. Love. She was afraid of love. Why was she afraid of love? The Admiral had to have some real, legitimate reason for giving them life-changing orders like that. Right?

She ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't that Harm wasn't an important part of her life, because he had proven to be, but what did the Admiral see that she couldn't? Walking around the living room, Mac stopped in front of her mantelpiece.

Okay, so Harm was in practically every picture as far as she could see. He was her best friend! There were pictures of him, him and Mattie, him, Mattie and her. The two of them with little AJ. Mac sighed. Sure, she would admit it, she was in love with him. Very much in love with him. Had been for as long as she could remember.

Backing away from the mantelpiece she walked to her bedroom. For the first time in three days, he hadn't spent the night at her place. And she'd missed him. She'd had a hard time falling asleep last night. She even missed Mattie's antics before she went to bed. Mattie would protest loudly when it was time to go to bed, let the music blast out of her stereo and sorts… She hadn't heard that last night.

Moving into the bathroom, she saw his toothbrush, his razor, his after shave. All that typical Harm things. When she turned around she saw his robe hanging on the door and buried her head in the fabric, sniffing his scent.

Would she be a good girl and obey orders, go to the church? Or would she run away and disobey orders?

Mac knew better than to fool her heart again. The Admiral was giving everything she ever wanted to her on a silver plate. A marriage to the man she loved. She would be his wife and Harm would be her husband.

She let herself fall on the bed, and started to smile, laugh even. Hysterically. She couldn't stop. Fishing his shirt up from under his pillow, she pressed it to her face. Tomorrow she would wake up next to him. Tomorrow she would wake up next to him as Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr.

Orders or not, she was going to the church at 1245. And for the first time in years, Mac admitted to herself that she loved Harmon Rabb jr. She really did.

* * *

St. Peter's Church

Washington DC

1308 hours local

Mattie was pacing. Harm and Mac had both come in, separately, but they were here. Getting ready for their wedding. For a moment, everybody had been afraid that they weren't going to show, especially after AJ had told their reaction.

But apparently all it took were orders, a couple of hours at home to think and that was it. Nothing more than that.

Josh took her by her shoulders and used his index finger to lift her head up. 'They're here Nemo. That was today's million dollar question and they came. Stop being so nervous'.

He was looking so cute in that dress whites. He really was. And that concerned look in his eyes… Mattie smiled. 'I know. But I'm still nervous'.

'Why?'

'Because there are a lot of things that can happen between now and the 'I do'. You'll see that the moment they've actually said 'I do', I'll let my breath out. Like the rest of them, who are gathered in this church by then'.

She was trembling and Josh wrapped her in his arms. 'It'll be fine. Get yourself together Mats. You need to hand out gift bags. If you don't, we will only have the pictures the professional photographer made and that was not the idea was it?'

Mattie smiled. 'Thanks Squish'.

'You're very welcome'. He gave her hands one last squeeze, kissed her lips and turned around to the table with gift bags.

Jen and Harriet had decided that they would hire a professional photographer, that they would tape the ceremony and everything, but also that the attending guests would get to make pictures. If there were special moments, and no doubt that there would be, they would see, they had the possibility to snap them.

Besides a camera the bag had today's schedule, rose pedals for when Harm and Mac would walk out of the church and some other things like Kleenex tissues. Just in case.

The first guests to arrive were Frank and Trish with Grandma Sarah. They had decided that they weren't going to fuss over the bride and groom but let the day just wash over them. Besides, neither Harm and Mac had any idea that they would be here.

Little AJ came with his uncle Mickey, wearing the cutest little tux Mattie had ever seen.

'Look Mattie!' He started to whirl in circles.

Mattie laughed. 'You look really good AJ'. She looked up to Mickey. 'Bud has the rings. I think he's in the grooms dressing room or at least around it'.

He nodded, took AJ's hand and walked along. Slowly, the church started to get fuller and fuller. Chaplain Turner, with his son and daughter-in-law, Bobbi Latham and her boyfriend, Jack Keeter and his fiancée…

When Vic came to take a look, the church was filled for almost seventy-five percent. 'I didn't know they knew so many people. I first thought that this church was a bit too big but now I'm starting to worry if it's not too small'.

Josh handed another gift back to another guest and smiled. Looking at his watch he said: 'The guest of honor should be here any minute now Vic. Would you mind seeing if he's on his way yet?'

Vic shook his head and started to walk out of the church, just at the moment the guest of honor arrived with Admiral Chegwidden. Vic shook his hand. 'It's nice to meet you sir'.

'Same here Lt. Now, let's go and get them married'.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	11. I do isn't gonna cut it

**A/N: Okay, you guys have been bugging, and begging and asking and I don't know what else to call me for this chapter. Here it is! **

**Finally, the vows! **

* * *

St. Peter's Church

Washington DC

1325 hours local

Mac was nervous. Hadn't been nervous all morning, but with only five more minutes on the clock, she was getting real nervous. Harm and she hadn't talked about this. They hadn't dared, both scared that the other might back out. And that was not what they wanted.

There was so much going through their minds… They'd worked on repairing their friendship in the past year and they were as close as they had been before the whole Paraguay thing. Maybe even closer. Okay, so not maybe closer. Definitely closer.

Harriet, Jen, Mattie and Chloe smiled at her. 'You're gorgeous' Harriet whispered.

'If I could say that Harriet…' Mac's voice was trembling. 'I'm so freaking nervous about this whole thing… What if he doesn't want to do this? What if he doesn't walk down that aisle?' She smoothed her skirt down.

The four other women grinned at each other. 'Will you please worry about saying ''I do'' when you have to?'

Mattie patted her arm. 'He'll be there Mac. I know he will'.

'Right'. Mac let a breath out and then there was a knock on her door. The Admiral walked in and stopped to look at her.

'You look amazing Sarah' he said, brushing a tear of her cheek. 'And that better be happy tears 'cause that are the only tears I will allow today'.

Mac tried to smile. 'Am I really doing this sir?'

'I think you are'. He offered her his arm. 'Let's go'.

She nodded and took his arm. Adjusting her bouquet in her hand she tried to stop shaking. She loved Harm. 'Is Harm nervous?'

'As hell. Afraid that you'll change your mind and run out of this church and leave him with… this'.

That brought a smile to Mac's face. 'Thank you sir'. Then took a deep breath. 'Thank you… Dad'.

AJ turned his head to the side and gave her a surprised look. 'Did you just say what I thought you said?'

'Yes'. Mac smiled and kissed his cheek. The wedding march started to play. 'Please walk me down the aisle Dad?'

Everyone in the church rose when AJ and Sarah started to walk down the aisle. Mac smiled when she spotted Harm waiting for her. He was there. He didn't run.

She saw Elizabeth Hawkes and her husband Jonathan, Tuna and his wife Charlotte, Keeter and his fiancée Stella. Sturgis and a very pregnant Varese Turner were further up. She spotted retired Admiral Tom Boone. Victor and Carmen Galindez. Almost reaching Harm, she saw his mother Trish Burnett-Rabb, his stepfather Frank Burnett and his grandmother Sarah Rabb.

And then, there he was. Someone she hadn't expected to see at all. She'd been thinking about this man ever since she was sure she would get married today. The tears filled her eyes when she spotted him. Her uncle. Colonel Matthew O'Hara. He winked at her.

Harm stretched his hand out and Mac took it. He was still mesmerized by her appearance. At first, he was surprised she wasn't wearing a white dress, but then again, he didn't care. Whatever Mac was wearing, she was breathtaking. And when she was walking down the aisle, his famous smile got into place. The cappuccino colored dress was perfect for her. It was so Mac. It was so his wife-to-be.

'Who is giving this woman to this man?' Chaplain Turner asked, breaking Harm's stream of thoughts.

Both the Admiral and the Colonel answered. 'We are'.

Harm brushed a tear away from her cheek. 'You are not supposed to cry until you say ''I do'' ' he whispered, but had the tears in his eyes as well.

'He's here Harm. The Admiral got him here'. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

Harm nodded. 'I saw him Sarah'.

Chaplain Turner smiled at the couple. 'You'll have plenty of time to talk after this service, so if you don't mind, I would like to move on'.

The guests laughed. It was the first time the Chaplain wanted to move on. Harm and Mac smiled and he continued.

'After a lot of efforts from a lot of sides, we're finally here to unite these two persons in holy matrimony before God and their friends and family. The maid of honor told me that it took them nine and a half years to get where they are now. Well, everyone, they are here now'.

He paused for a moment. 'I was told that Harm and Sarah wanted to say their own vows'.

Harm and Mac stared at him. Say their own vows? Where did he get that? Harm turned to Mac. There were indeed more things he wanted to say to her than just ''I do''. There was much more he wanted to say to her. And taking a deep breath he started to confess.

'They want our own vows? They will get our own vows'. He softly squeezed her hands. 'This is going to take a while to get it all out in the open so I hope those seats are comfortable'.

Mac laughed, and the rest of the church joined her. She looked up into his eyes, encouraging him to say what he was about to say.

Harm took another deep breath. 'You taught me a lot of things in the past nine years Sarah. You taught me to share. Taught me to let go when I had to, taught me to start over. You taught me that it was okay to be angry, to cry, to be upset when something bad happened. You also taught me to be overprotective. Especially of you. Because you mean the world to me'.

She softly nodded. She knew the feeling.

'I had in mind that when I was going to propose to you, and yes, that day would come once' he said, more to the audience then to her, 'it would be with a lot of roses, in the White House Rose Garden where we first met. But I didn't propose, I didn't even confess to all the feelings I have for you before we arrived at this church'.

He looked at the Admiral. 'So sir, and this is your fault, I'm going to do it now, right here, in front of all these people'.

Turning back to Mac, he bit his lip. 'I don't know what a husband is supposed to do, what he is obliged to do when married, because I've never been a husband before. I've had all the other states in a relationship… boyfriend, lover… I never reached the state of husband. Honestly, I'm scared to death about this. Marriage is not a thing one should take lightly. Well, I don't'.

Harm cleared his throat. 'In the past years, you've been my best friend, my rock, my savior. And I hope that I've let you know, that, no matter what we did to purposely or unintentionally hurt each other, I never stopped believing in you. In the chance that there once would be an "us". I believe in you Sarah, and I'm willing to take this chance and believe in an "us" '.

He reached up to brush a tear of her cheek. 'About the husband thing… I know a husband is supposed to cherish, to honor what he has till death does them part. I promise I'll cherish and honor you till death will do us part'. He paused. 'There is another thing that a husband is supposed to do that I haven't mentioned. And I believe it's the most important duty of a husband'.

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold more tears back. Was he really letting go? Was he?

'I love you Sarah' he whispered. The tears were beginning to run down his face as well and Mac wiped the away with the back of her hand.

'I didn't come all the way down here to hear you say she's your best friend Rabb!' Keeter called. Their guests obviously hadn't heard him.

Harm turned his head to Keeter and grinned. 'I love her!' he called. 'I love her so much every fiber of my being hurts when she's not close to me. When I don't see you. Every now and then I come to think of what my life would look like when you're not in it, and in one word it would be empty. Void'.

It was out in the open now. He'd said it. _Now vow it to her Rabb. _

'So, I, Harmon Rabb jr., vow to cherish, honor and love my best friend, my rock, my savior… my wife. Till death do us part'.

* * *

St. Peter's Church

Washington DC

1400 hours local

It was quiet in the church after Harm's confession and vow. Mac took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts and keep her emotions under control.

'You honestly want me to try and be as good as that?' she asked Chaplain Turner. He gave her an encouraging smile and she turned back to Harm.

'This morning, when I woke up, I couldn't help but think that this was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly; birds were whistling their song… Almost perfect, I thought to myself. But as perfect as that may have seemed, it doesn't come close to how perfect it is now'.

Taking a deep breath, she continued: 'You remember when I said that there was so much I wanted to say to you, but that I couldn't find the words?'

Harm nodded, remembering when that had been. His office, right before he left for flying. To pursue his dream, only to find that it had been replaced with another.

'Well, I'm going to try and find the words… …' Mac bit her lip. 'We've been through so much together… I can't have a conversation about my life and not include you. Because, and yes, you're right about that, you are a big part of my life. It would be an empty place, void without you in it'.

She found her strength again and started to speak again. 'I can understand why you backed off in that country that shall be unnamed. I now understand why you came forward with that sort of confession on a porch. I now know why you gave up everything in your life to follow me and save mine'.

Mac sniffed. 'What you said about being a husband… I've been a wife before. I've been through this ceremony before, exchanged rings, signed papers… But that first time was with a completely different intention. I'm not even sure there was any intention other than to run away from my father'.

Harm squeezed her hands again. Whatever she'd done, he knew, he understood and didn't hold it against her. They both had made their mistakes.

'This time, I want to do it with every good intention there is. Like you, I want to cherish and honor what I have. Like every wife does, I want to stand beside my husband. I want to believe in my husband, I want to believe in what he does, in the reasons why he does things, just like my husband believes in me'.

Harriet, Jen, Mattie and Chloe had stopped trying to hold their tears. They had stopped holding their tears a long time ago. This was beyond their imagined ceremony. This were Harmon Rabb jr. and Sarah Mackenzie with their honest, pure feelings for each other. It was a good thing they had decided on Kleenex tissues in the gift bags. At least every woman in the room was using it.

'You're my rock, my best friend. Whenever I have a problem, whatever might go wrong, I know that you will be there when I look over my shoulder. I always considered myself a strong and independent woman; until I met you. I'm not so strong and independent as I sometimes would like to be. I became dependant of someone. I became dependent of you. That big bad Marine things is just a mask I put on when you're not in my life, because knowing that you're not around to watch over me scares me to death. I don't want that ever again'.

She let her breath out. 'I love you Harmon Rabb jr. I love everything about you. I love the way you look at me when you think I've done something stupid or when you're proud of me knowing that I've just beat a demon from my past. I love the way you smile when you just come out of ''Sarah'' after flying, I love the way you try to convince the jury in the courtroom with your closing argument. I love the way you look at your daughter with a look only parents can look and I hope, deep in my heart that you will look at our children that same way'.

Coming to a conclusion, Sarah looked into his eyes. 'So, I, Sarah Mackenzie, vow to cherish, honor and love my best friend, my rock, my savior… my husband. Till death do us part'.

* * *

**This story isn't over yet. I have a couple of other things on the way. It's a day of surprises for everyone. Just let me knowwhat you think, as usual. **


	12. Blessed

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't respond to any of your reviews but the site was out of the air. So I could read them, but I coulnd't respond. Thank you for all your great reviews. **

**This part is rather short, but I had to get the vows and the part after this seperate and this was pretty much the only way to do it. Hope you'll like it anyway. **

* * *

St. Peter's Church

Washington DC

1417 hours local

What followed to that confession of love was a complete silence, followed up by applause. Harm and Mac smiled. Chaplain Turner did the same and stepped forward. 'I don't think that I can add something to that' he said.

Hesitating, Mattie stepped forward. 'May I say something Father?' she softly said. 'Before you continue?'

'Of course my child'.

'First: that was about time you two got that off your chest!'

Everyone laughed at that, including Harm and Mac. They all knew Mattie was right. It was about time they confessed to that.

'Okay, so here goes'. Mattie nervously fidget with her fingers. 'Since this is the day of surprises and everything, I wanted to ask you something Mac. As you obviously know, marrying this tall, handsome guy means that I come with him. Sorry that I have to say it, but wherever he goes, I follow. You're not getting rid of me'.

Mac grinned. 'I wouldn't ever want that Mattie'.

'Good. Well, here's the thing. You two are two amazing people. You two have been through so much, both together and on your own. From knowing the both of you for only the past two years I can tell that you rely on each other and both hurt when the other one does. Since Dad already signed a paper, making him my official first parent…'

She bit her lip and smiled, looking up to Mac. 'Okay, so I'll just say it, 'cause there is no way I can put this delicately… There's an opening. It's not an easy job, but Mattie Grace Rabb Inc. is looking for a Mom. And we think that you're the best candidate for the job. So what I'm really trying to say here is… You think that you will be my Mom? Make my family complete? Sort of marry me too?'

For one slight moment, Mac was speechless. The tears stung in her eyes again. 'Of course'. She let go of Harm's hands and pulled her in a hug. 'I do Mattie. From the bottom of my heart, I do'.

Mattie started to laugh, relieved. 'Well then, Mom, welcome to the family'. She kissed Mac's cheek and moved back to her place in line.

Chaplain Turner stepped forward again. 'Any other interruptions?'

'Just pronounce them Dad!' Sturgis called. 'I want to see that kiss!'

Varese slapped his arm. 'Sturgis! Behave yourself!'

When no one else wanted to say something, the Chaplain smiled. 'Can I have the rings then?'

Little AJ, pushed by the Admiral, stepped forward and Mac felt the tears running down her face again. They'd done everything perfect. They'd thought of every little detail. Little AJ gave the first ring to Harm.

'Repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed'.

Harm took her left hand and while slipping the ring on her hand, repeated: 'With this ring, I thee wed'.

Then it was Mac's turn and she took the ring out of little AJ's hand. Taking Harm's hand she slipped the ring on his finger. 'With this ring, I thee wed'.

They smiled broadly at each other and Chaplain Turner saw the eagerness in their eyes. 'By the power that is given me by God Almighty and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Rabb'.

'Finally' Harm replied and bent down to catch Mac's lips in a kiss full of love, devotion and promise.

All of a sudden the church was full of laughter, full of joy while everyone applauded and some Academy friends of Harm howled their approval. When they finally broke in the need of air, Harm searched for her eyes. 'I love you Mrs. Rabb'.

'I love you too Mr. Rabb'.

And when they walked out of the church, through the arch of swords, and Bud started to pronounce them, Mac couldn't have wished for a better day.

'Pronouncing for the first time in public: Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb jr.!'

The feelings running through the two were overwhelming and the older generation thought about their own wedding day, all those years ago. While the officers moved out of line, everyone run to the couple to congratulate them. Mac searched for her Uncle Matt and Harm nodded when he saw her look. 'Go find him Ninja-girl'.

She broke away from the crowd and ran to her uncle, who enveloped her in a bear hug. Letting her tears fall once again, Mac held onto him like there was no tomorrow. 'Hey Uncle Matt'.

He pulled away and held her at arms length. 'No more tears today Sarah. You've cried enough inside that church already. I don't want to see it anymore'. But when Mac locked eyes with him, she caught a single tear slipping down his cheek too.

'I'm glad you're here Uncle Matt'. She kissed his cheek and smiled a brilliant smile.

'I'm glad to be here Sarah. Now go and stand beside your husband like you vowed you would. I'll see you later'.

Mac nodded and, giving his hands one more squeeze, she returned to Harm's side. Like she vowed she would.

* * *

**TBC...so just do what you always do**


	13. Well wishing for the bride and groom

**A/N: Again, no personal replies. I'm really, really sorry, but life is hectic. I hope you guys know you're spoiled with an update everyday. Yesterday I almost felt _guilty_ (!) for almost not posting a new chapter.**

**For all of you who want me to go on and on and on with this story: bad news. There are only about two to three more chapters left. But maybe that you guys want to talk me into writing a sequel...?**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The Emperor's Crown

Washington DC

1855 hours local

When Harm and Sarah Rabb had walked into the reception hall earlier in the day, they both hadn't been able to feel more blessed then they already did. Was it even possible to feel more blessed then they were feeling that very moment? Surrounded by their friends and family, people they were close to? With their feelings finally confessed, married? Probably not.

It had been fun seeing everyone, catching up with all of them. With Keeter and Stella, Sturgis and Varese, Tuna and Charlotte, Skates and her husband Jonathan. With Victor and Carmen, with Tiner who was still going to law school and getting amazing grades.

Harm had seen Sergei and Galina and the two women had spent at least an hour chatting with each other about their men. Harm was glad Sergei was doing fine and that he got along with Mac. He made a mental note to himself to learn the language when he had the chance to.

And the new Sarah Rabb had finally met her namesake. She had finally met her parents-in-law. From what Harm had seen, they had welcomed her into their lives with open arms, no question asked. Trish had already made a slight hint to the fact she wanted more grandchildren than just Mattie and Mac had laughed and looked at him, the look in here eyes saying that Trish might get what she longed for.

Now, dinner had almost ended and Colonel O'Hara rose, wanting to make a speech. The conversations and laughter slowly died down. He turned around to the table Harm and Mac were sitting at and smiled.

'It's been almost ten years Sarah. Ten years since I met your sailor. And he hasn't changed a bit. He's still the righteous, cleaver, determined squid he was back then. Do you remember when I asked you where you found him?'

'In a Rose Garden Uncle Matt' Mac said and nodded.

'Exactly, in a Rose Garden. I have to admit that in all the time I know you, and that's quite some time now, I haven't seen a happier look in your eyes. As every uncle does, I've worried about you. Even when locked away. Whenever you wrote me about cases, I could hear your stern, lawyer voice in the words you'd put down. When you wrote about the men in your life, even when it was Mic Brumby, there was not the same spark in the words as when you wrote me about Harmon Rabb jr. Seeing the happiness in your eyes, I can only assume'. He winked.

'Promise me one thing Sarah. Whatever you do, don't let him go. Use all the Marine tricks they taught you if you have to, but don't let him go. And to you Mr. Rabb, if you only try to hurt my niece again I will kick your six from here to the other end of the planet. Understood?'

'Aye aye sir'. Harm side-glanced at Mac who grinned. No, he wouldn't ever hurt her again the way he had in the past.

'Well then, to Harmon and Sarah Rabb, may you live a happy life together. To Harm and Sarah!'

'To Harm and Sarah!' everyone roared.

Once Uncle Matt had taken his seat again, Admiral AJ Chegwidden rose, attempting to speak.

'Ten years. It's been ten years since I got the two of you in my command. I've seen the two of you build a friendship and get close, not following up on the advice I gave you in the same Rose Garden all those years ago. It only proves to how pig-headed the two of you are'.

He shook his head. 'As said, despite my warning not to get to close, I watched you getting closer and closer, than fall apart again. I've watched you go out with other people, trying to commit to other people, only to end up with each other. No matter how much you'd hurt the other party, you would always find a way to glue the pieces back together. I don't think 'giving up' is something you know. Not when it comes to Harm and Mac'.

Mac squeezed Harm's hand. They didn't know giving up. Not when it came to them.

'There was one time I thought things had been damaged too much to be glued back together again, and that time it was partly my fault. I know that when it comes to you Sarah, Harm has a sixth sense, and I should've trusted it, instead of letting my anger towards the man get the better of myself. I want to apologize for that'.

AJ rose his glass with humbleness. 'I'm glad you proved me wrong' he softly said.

With the end of AJ's speech the speeches didn't end, because than Sturgis took the stand and helped by Keeter, he started to tell a story of Harm's adventures in the Academy.

'…sitting on that balcony, pondering on the things life might throw on us; Harm said something that I will never forget'. Sturgis looked down at the glass in his hand. 'He admitted that he was afraid to love anyone, because he was scared as hell that he'd lose that person just as well'.

Harm pressed his lips. Sturgis was giving some very personal information away.

'I of course responded with saying that he was overreacting but he just went on. He said that if he was around someone he could be able to love, all his senses, his brain, would just shut down. He made me swear that night, that if I ever saw him with anyone that would be able to break through that brick wall he'd build around his heart, I was supposed to let him know that'.

A grin appeared on Sturgis face. 'And I swear to God that the second I saw him with you Mac, I knew that was it. For the first time since I knew Harmon Rabb, I saw him so totally at ease… I can't describe how that felt. Whenever joking with you, or just having a conversation with you, his guard was down. For the first time since Christmas '69 Harmon Rabb was just a regular guy. A very deep in love, regular guy. And heaven knows I've tried to point that out to him'.

Mac started to laugh, brushing a tear of her face, even though she had promised herself not to cry again that day. Sturgis nodded.

'I mean it. So, I'm glad that our wise Admiral took rights into his own hands and did this. Oh and Mac, I did keep my promise. All I did was have an invitation to the wedding'. He winked and sat down next to his wife.

Harm turned to Mac. 'What is he talking about?' he asked.

'I let it slip to him that I was in love with you. It's been, how many years Sturgis…?'

Sturgis looked up. 'Three, four years?'

'Yeah, I guess. I told him that he had to keep it to himself or he would face consequences. He didn't break his promise'.

Her husband grunted. 'Why couldn't you have told me Sturg? It would've saved us a lot of time'.

'I'm a man of my word Harm. As you are'.

Mac patted his arm. 'Don't worry about it'. She looked around. 'More speeches?'

Bud and Sergei said some words to the bride and groom and then it was silent. All that had to be said to the bride and groom was said. Mattie leaned into Jen and whispered something in her ear. Then she rose. 'Can I add to everything?'

Harm swallowed his sip. 'Stand's all yours Mattie'.

Mattie walked over to the table where the gifts were standing at and bent down to get something from under it. Than she walked to Harm and Mac's table. Harm frowned surprised at the huge card she was carrying.

'There is one thing you two did do, except saying your vows in the church' Mattie started. 'You picked your own honeymoon. Remember that day Jen walked into your office Mom? Claiming that she saved some money and didn't know which location she had to pick for a romantic get-away with her boyfriend?'

She turned to Harm. 'Or when Harriet bumped into you in the break room with the brochures Dad? Saying she and Bud were going on a second honeymoon?'

Holding up the card, Mattie smiled. 'This is the one thing you simultaneously agreed on. Honeymoon for two to…' She flipped the card open. 'The Virgin Islands'.

Mac clasped her hand over her mouth, clearly in shock. Harm wasn't really any better. Than her eyes traveled to Jen. 'You…!'

Jen laughed. 'Have a nice time ma'am!'

Everyone applauded and cheered. Harm sat back in his seat. 'And I was thinking when Bud and Harriet were going to take some time off and have that romantic get-away' he mumbled.

'They're not' Mattie happily said. 'Your plane leaves at 1600 hours tomorrow afternoon'. She handed them the card. 'I'll be staying with Grandma and Grandpa, so don't worry about me'. She winked and went back to her seat next to Josh and Chloe.

The couple stared at each other and started to laugh. 'You went for the Virgin Islands just as well huh?' Mac whispered.

'Harriet asked me where I would take my wife on our honeymoon. Told her that the Virgin Islands were perfect for two weeks of perfect lovemaking'.

'I believe there are going to be' his wife said before her lips met his.

* * *

**TBC...** **and keep reviewing please!**


	14. Miracle's and more surprises

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I'm hard working on the plot for a sequel for this one. If you got any suggestions, let me know.**

**Well, on with the story. After this, there's only one more left. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Emperor's Crown

Georgetown, VA

2000 hours local

The DJ had taken his place behind the music installation, and Harm and Mac were about to open the party with their first dance as husband and wife. The DJ winked and started to speak. 'I believe that it took a while for the wedding planners to get the song right, but I think they did a pretty good job. May I invite Mr. and Mrs. Rabb to the dance floor please?'

Harm took Mac's hand and they walked to the cleared dance floor. The DJ hit the play button and soft music started to fill the room.

_Here we are, safe at last_

_We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed_

_Through it all, no one knew_

_That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you_

_No one I know, imagined we would make it_

_But it only matters that we both believe_

_You and me, we're a miracle, meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle;_

_Angels standing watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

Mac had laid her head on his shoulder, safely wrapped in his arms. It didn't go unnoticed by the guests how perfect they fit in each others arms. They were lost in their own little world.

_Everytime, I felt near defeat_

_You were there for me oh…_

_By my side completely,_

_You give me strength oh…_

_You set me free… hey yeah yeah_

_It's just because of you oh…_

_I'm all that I can be oh…_

_When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for_

_Together there is nothing we can't do_

_Oh, oh…_

_You and me, we're a miracle, meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle;_

_Angels standing watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_The chance was so unlikely_

_That we would ever win_

_Two stars among the heavens_

_Destiny brought you to me_

_You and me, we're a miracle, meant to be_

_And nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle;_

_Angels standing watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)_

_You and me, we're a miracle (miracle)_

_Miracle_

Harm slowly let go of Mac and looked into her eyes. 'Will you please stop crying? I thought you'd be out of tears by now'. He brushed her cheek.

Mac smiled. 'I guess we are a miracle huh?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, I think we are a miracle'. Bending down he caught her lips with his.

Half an hour later, the party was in full swing. Harm was standing with Sergei, Frank and Tom Boone in a corner, watching Mac and Galina, Vic and Jen, Mattie and Josh and Chloe and Tiner dancing on the dance floor.

Tom patted Harm's shoulder. 'I don't think I need to say that you're not allowed to let her get away from you?'

Harm shook his head. 'I don't need that warning again Tom'.

'Good. She's good for you'.

'So I've realized'.

Sergei started to laugh at his brother's comment. 'Right, and it only took you… ten years to figure that out?'

'Hey, better late then never' Harm threw back, punching Sergei's arm. 'It was just that… we were so close again. As if everything after I went flying didn't happen. And with Mattie in our lives, we almost seemed like a real family. Unconsciously we didn't want to give that up for a dream that we thought was so out of reach'.

He sipped his drink. 'We had talked about making good on a deal we made five years ago. That was as far as our future talk went'.

The three others, joined by the Admiral and Uncle Matt, arched their eyebrows. 'Deal? What deal?'

Harm looked over at his wife and couldn't hold back a grin. 'That's between Mrs. Rabb and me gentlemen. I'm sorry'.

At the other side of the room, Mac knew he was looking at her and she searched for his eyes. Her smile couldn't get wider as their eyes locked and she mentioned for him to come to her. When Harm was close to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on his lips. 'I love you'.

'I love you too Sarah'.

Mac smiled. 'Feels great to say it doesn't it?'

He rubbed over her bare arms. 'It sure does baby. It sure does'.

'Come dance with me'. She pulled him over to the dance floor, joining their guests.

Since the entrance door was opening and closing all the time, no one first noticed when an older woman entered the room. Still not sure if she had done the right thing coming to the wedding, she looked around. There were a lot of people and the chance that the bride would see her, was small.

The Admiral had seen the lady and excused himself from the group of men to walk over to her. 'Mrs. Mackenzie?'

Dianne Mackenzie looked up. 'Yes?'

AJ offered her his hand. 'Admiral AJ Chegwidden. We spoke over the phone the other day remember?'

Dianne nodded and smiled. 'Yes. Of course. It's nice to meet you Admiral'.

'It's AJ, and it's nice to meet you too'. He offered her his arm to take. 'Let's go find your daughter all right?'

She held him back for just a second. 'Is she happy AJ? With him I mean? Is he really what she needs?'

AJ gave her a reassuring smile. 'I think that you will be able to read the answer to that question in your daughter eyes Dianne'. And he led her over to the dance floor where Harm and Mac were swirling in each other arms.

Mac didn't notice at first that the Admiral was talking to someone she hadn't seen just yet today, because she was drowning in Harm's eyes. But when she did, she abruptly stood still, almost causing Harm to trip.

'What is it?' he frowned.

Mac didn't answer and started to walk in the direction of the Admiral. 'Mom?'

Dianne looked up, staring in bewilderment at her daughter. 'Sarah'.

Mac started to run to her mother and when she reached her, she enveloped her in a hug. 'Mom!'

All day long, Mac had wondered what she would do if her mother would show up. Would she be angry, upset, would her day been ruined? But she had forgiven her mother long ago and now she saw her, every doubt vanished from her mind. This was her mother.

Only a few people noticed what was going on because the music kept playing. Dianne wrapped her arms around her daughter and rocked her back and forth. 'Oh Sarah'.

The Admiral winked at Harm and he smiled back. AJ was happy. He had done the right thing inviting Dianne to the wedding. Not knowing how Mac would react to all of this, he had picked up the phone and called her mother, asking her if she'd received the invitation.

The two women held on to each other. Finally, Mac let go of her mother and smiled a brilliant smile. She looked over her shoulder to Harm and reached for his hand. 'I want you to meet someone Mom'.

Harm shook his head at the Admiral. 'More surprises today?' he whispered.

'Mom, this is my husband, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.' Mac introduced Harm to her mother. 'Harm, this is my mother, Dianne Mackenzie'.

Harm took Dianne's hand and shook it. 'It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mackenzie. And you can call me Harm'.

Mac leaned into his embrace. 'Thank you Dad' she said to the Admiral. 'For everything'.

AJ nodded his acknowledgement. 'Don't even think about crying again Sarah. I think you've done that enough today already'. He winked at Harm, who was surprised.

'Did I miss something honey?' he asked Mac.

'Oh right. I forgot to tell you. I kind of adopted him as my new Dad. Like you did with Frank really. We have a complete family now'. She kissed his cheek. 'I think my Mom should meet your Mom'.

'I agree'. Harm's eyes traveled through the room for his mother and stepfather. 'I'll gather the girls and… Are you sure Jen and Vic are really just friends?'

'I am'. Mac swatted his arm. 'Go get the girls. I'll go see and find Mom and Frank'. She took her mothers hand and took a few steps before she turned around to the Admiral, a questioning look on her face. 'Aren't you coming Dad? You're ought to get properly introduced you know'.

AJ closed his mouth and followed his new daughter and her mother to meet the in-laws. Like Mac had said, a complete family.

* * *

**TBC... for one last time. Let me know what you think. **


	15. Eternity

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. Yeah, I know, I don't like it either, just like you all do, but that's the way it is. I have had a lot of fun writing this story, and as I gathered from all those amazing reviews I got over the passed two weeks that you have had a lot of fun reading it. I want to thank all of you for that. You guys have been great! I'm working hard on the sequel, but that is a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. **

**You guys take care, and I hope every single one of you will read the sequel once I've posted it. And if you have ideas for it, let me know...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Emperor's Crown

Washington DC

2340 hours local

'Hey'.

Mac looked up when she heard Harm's concerned voice. 'I'm fine Flyboy'.

'I didn't say you weren't' he softly protested, wrapping his arms around her.

'You don't have to say the words. I can read you remember? You're an open book to me'.

He placed feather light kisses in her neck. 'What are you doing out here? The party is in there'. He threw his head back to indicate the direction.

'I know'. Mac leaned back against his chest. 'I just needed some air. Today has been a day you know'.

Harm smiled. 'Overwhelming?'

'That's an understatement'.

They watched traffic going by, and the lights in the city. Nuzzling closer in his arms, Mac thought about all the wasted years behind them. Nine and a half years. And just one simple order (Get married) had ended the dance.

'What are you thinking?' Harm asked.

She lightly shrugged. 'Just thinking. In the end all it took for us to get together was one simple order. ''Get married''. If we would've known that for about… let's say six years ago, we would've had our own kids by now'.

'We will have our own kids in six years from now' Harm softly said in her ear. 'But you're probably right. It would've saved us a lot of time and a whole lot of heartache and regrets'.

Mac turned around in his arms, so that she was facing him. 'Do you have regrets?'

'I can think of a few times I could've handled…not necessarily better but different. Sydney for example'.

She smiled up to him. 'And I regretted that I threw myself on you down under. And that I accepted Mic's proposal the night after that'.

Harm took her hands in his. 'Well, you know, it's all in the past now'. He paused. 'Can I make a proposition?'

'Of course'.Mac softly squeezed his hands.

'I want us to forget about the regrets we may have, or may have had concerning our relationship. I want us to start over again Sarah. I want us to remember every great moment we have had together and I want us to make new amazing memories to add to the great ones we already have. No more regrets, no more hurting each other, no more looking back. What do you say about that? Is that a deal?'

All his wife could do for a long time was nod. 'It's a deal' she whispered.

They stayed silent for a while.

'Do you regret obeying orders?'

'Today?' She shook her head when he nodded in conformation. 'No, I don't regret obeying orders today. Best orders I ever had'. Mac put her hands around his neck. 'Do you?'

'No. I don't regret obeying orders today, just like you. Most lawful orders any CO has ever given me'. He smiled down at her and Mac felt her knees starting to buckle.

She softly started to laugh. 'You know how I always let you think that your smile doesn't have any effect on me?'

Harm pulled her a bit closer. 'I believe I know something about that yes'.

'It's a lie. It's not true. Every time I see that smile, I feel my knees buckle and I get all mellow and warm inside. There was a time you saved that smile just for me, so that's probably why I reacted so jealous when you flashed it at someone else'.

For a moment he stared into her eyes and Mac almost felt like she'd said something wrong. Then his face broke into that smile that turned her knees to jelly. 'Oh god Sarah, I love you'.

'Same effect' she whispered. 'Mellow and warm and buckling knees'. Her smile was real.

Harm kissed her lips shortly. 'Well, that smile is all yours. The 'I-love-you' part is all yours. I am all yours'.

'Like I am all yours'.

'Like you are all mine'. He brushed a stand of hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. 'Eternity is ours Sarah'.

Mac swallowed. Eternity was theirs. They hadn't waited that long. And even though they had waited another four years to make it happen, they had a lifetime of eternity to make up for it. From today forward she was Mrs. Harmon Rabb jr. Sarah Rabb.

There wouldn't be a Sarah Mackenzie anymore. Maybe professionally, but outside the office, she would be Sarah Rabb. Sarah Mackenzie belonged to another lifetime, another life, probably another person. Mac had given it a lot of thought whether or not she would take her husbands name once she was married. During her engagement with Mic she was sure she wouldn't take his name. But with Harm… She was honored to have his name.

Looking into the deep blue oceans that were his eyes she smiled again. 'Yeah… Eternity is ours Harm'.

Just when their lips met, the fireworks started to light up on one side of them and Mattie's camera lit up on the other. She smiled, as did the JAG staff and the couple's family.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**For this last time, please review!**


End file.
